Fit for a prince
by deathskeith
Summary: My brother has always been a pain in my side. I will not give in...Even if my mother pushes us together. I will not give in, I am free to choose my own love... ITAXSASU YAOI. OROXSASU
1. That brother of mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**For all you ItaSasu haters out there, go fuck yourselves. (That means you LOVEYAOI) you prick.**

**Please enjoy if you are an ItaSasu fan, love you all!**

**Chapter 1: That brother of mine**

* * *

><p>A young man stared out into the landscape as he stood inside the hallway. He crossed his arms low over his waist, hugging his elbows. He was dressed finely. His embroidered silk shirts tucked into the belt looped riding pants. His boots were made of a unique leather, tied halfway up to his shins. He reached up and smoothed back some of his dark hair, some of it catching on his stud earring. He sighed deeply as he watched roves of soldiers pass by on horseback. Dark pools of ebony watched them go out the gate to the world outside. His other hand reached up and felt for the amulet touching his skin on the open part of his shirt. He fiddled with the small trinket, the metal cold against his fingertips. Growing bored with it, he released it and leaned on his hip while he stood. In the distance, he could hear laughing, no doubt of maids spreading gossip or bickering. How he despised them and their mindless chatter.<p>

He dreaded the day ahead and wished he could just remain in his room. Unfortunately, being the crown prince required that your attention and attendance were necessary. He rued the day his queen mother ever brought him into this nauseating world. Ever since he was born, nothing was made by his own, everything was decided for him.

Prince Sasuke Uchiha clung to the false hope that someday, his mother would let him make his own decisions. The woman was the supreme monarch of their nation. Sasuke had never met his father, but he knew the man had never been a king. He walked down the hall slightly, passing by the windows that overlooked the training grounds. Soldiers lined below him walked in unison as they practiced with their swords. Their gleaming armor was freshly shone, no doubt by the squires. Reaching behind his collar, the prince rubbed the sore skin on the back of his neck bone. He had a bruise there from yesterday's training exercise. Guaranteed if his mother ever knew of his activities, she would not approve.

Before he could walk further down the hallway to his destined area, he heard heavy clanking behind him. His breath caught for a moment, but he steeled himself. He turned halfway as he hugged his elbows again, some of his hair falling onto his pale face. The clanking got louder and Sasuke dare not move. Sure enough around the next corner a tall black armor-clad male walked toward him. His head was covered by his helmet, the only signs of human life being seen through the slits of his face mask. His cape flowed powerfully behind him, shades of yellows like their nation's flag. Sasuke couldn't help but have the tendrils of intimidation coating his spine. He also couldn't help but feel loathing toward this man. The man in armor stopped before him, his boots coming to a halt on the carpet. His armor looked like it had recently been shined. It gleamed magnificently, engraved with the nation's symbols and swords. Easily, the other male reached up and removed his helmet.

Sasuke's face relaxed somewhat from its usual frown but still held its shape. Long dark hair fell from the man's shoulders, escaping the black cage it was ensnared in. Shaking his head, the man's slightly slanted eyes blinked open, taking in the sunlight. Itachi Uchiha stared at his younger brother, holding his helmet against his hip. His strong face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked massive in the armor, but it did nothing to disguise the built body underneath. Sasuke's eyes roamed his brother's face, the lines under his eyes looking much darker than normal. Compared to Sasuke's own features, Itachi's face was slightly more broad and moderately tanner.

"Sasuke," He almost purred in acknowledgment with a tilt of his head.

The younger felt his breaths quicken at the way his name was spoken. His face set into an angry frown as he faced his brother sideways. As much as Itachi was his brother, he couldn't help but sometimes resent the man.

He also couldn't help but be terribly attracted to him.

Since he had turned the age of courtship, his own brother had sought his hand. Twelve years was the age proper for marriage, and ever since then, Itachi pursued him relentlessly. There have been so many instances in which Sasuke could recall that sometimes his brother went overboard The older always chased off suitors, admirers and potential lovers. When Sasuke was only thirteen, he had fallen for a foot soldier who often walked the hallways. Itachi, upon discovering his infatuation, immediately bullied the man out of the castle. Sasuke had been heartbroken and spent over a year refusing to talk to his brother.

At first, he had been disgusted by the bold attempts; he still was in a way. Itachi would've been the right choice, and his mother certainly encouraged it. He had been surprised at how his mother had dropped hints about how compatible he was with Itachi, how well they would rule together. His own mother encouraged him to submit and bond with the older. It was pure stubbornness that kept him from giving it. He loved Itachi, but he wasn't in love with Itachi. He put up with his brother's attempts, the sometimes crude innuendos and of course, the flirting.

Itachi tilted his head and smiled at him, not in a mocking way, but simply out of interest.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Standing all by yourself in this hallway? I thought you would come to see me; I will leave for battle tomorrow," He said in a deep monotone voice. Sasuke refused to make eye contact or acknowledge him though. Itachi might've been a pain to him, but the thought of his brother leaving for battle, left him feeling weak and sick. His brother was more than capable of surviving; it was the fear of never seeing the other again that got to him. No doubt though, the other side would have more losses than he ever would.

"The queen mother requested my presence, she said she had news of the utmost importance. It is best not to keep her waiting," Sasuke said. Unintentionally, he reached up for his amulet again and started toying with it. He had a look of solidarity on his face as he watched more troops assemble below. He only flinched slightly as Itachi approached him, closely. Sasuke was left frozen as his brother's hands settled themselves on his shoulders and slowly ran down to the crooks of his elbows.

"You look terribly unease, what is troubling you?" Itachi asked softly, charmingly. Sasuke's heart quickened in his chest as he struggled to contain a blush on his snow white skin.

"Nothing. . . Nothing bothers me brother. I should be going; our dear mother is waiting," he said, trying to pull away from the man's grip. Itachi though, only tightened his hold on the boy's arms. Sasuke dared not try to struggle anymore; his brother was not going to let go, and he knew it. Cautiously, he looked up into the other's eyes, the most terrifying feature about him. Unlike anyone Sasuke had ever met, Itachi's eyes were crimson, two swirling masses of what could only be described as freshly spilt blood. He nor his mother ever saw such ruby eyes like Itachi's. Sasuke had always concluded that he had inherited them from either his own father or his mother's first concubine. Combined with Itachi's pale features and black armor, many thought on the battle field that Lucifer himself came to ride and conquer.

Those eyes drew closer, and Sasuke was caught in that powerful gaze. Ensnared and powerless, Sasuke did nothing to dissuade the other male's movements. The younger swallowed some saliva as he felt the bottom of his feet on the carpeting tremble. He hated how he reacted whenever Itachi came too close to him.

The grip on his arms pulled him forward and upward, the younger being a head shorter than the other. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as Itachi closed his eyes and brought his face closer. No words were exchanged, and Sasuke hated how his body was reacting. His mouth opened automatically as Itachi leaned down and pulled him in for searing kiss, his body molding against the other. Sasuke closed his eyes as a tongue immediately entered his mouth and twisted with his own. He let out a weak moan and was poor in resisting temptation.

He had at no time coupled with Itachi; this was as far as he would ever allow. He would never allow the other to win the battle he so desperately fought with him daily. Itachi maneuvered his hands as one wrapped around the younger's waist, the other crawling up Sasuke's back and nestled against the back of his head. Fingers combed through black hair and gripped in the coarseness but at the same time still being gentle. Sasuke set his hands on his brother's breastplate, nails scraping over the designs. Sasuke made a small noise as his back was pressed to the window, the cool glass making his hair stand on end. Realizing how far he was letting Itachi go, he made a noise of protest and tried to push the other away. Turning his head, he broke the kiss, making his brother growl. Instead, a pair of lips kissed his neck, right below his ear and slid down to the collar.

"I leave tomorrow morning. . . You should come to my room. . . Tonight and give me a proper good-bye," He husked with heated breath. Sasuke took in the words with a sour face as he opened his eyes.

"I will not," He said, voice hard and resolute. Itachi chuckled as he tightened his arms around his brother.

"We'll see," He whispered to the younger.

Footsteps came down the hallway and Itachi was smart enough to release him. Sasuke shot Itachi a glare as the other only smirked at him. Fixing his clothes, Sasuke watched as his mother's assistant, Kakashi Hatake walked down the hallway toward them. He was dressed in some of his armors, some of it his regular clothes. He wore his breastplate, which hugged his chest tightly while he wore normal boots and riding pants. He approached the princes and put a hand to his chest, bowing.

"Your highness, I was sent to find you. We were getting worried that something had happened to you," Kakashi said lightly, his eyes closed. When he opened them, Sasuke couldn't help but shutter, like he always had when the man looked at him calmly. Kakashi's left eye was not his own; it had once belonged to another warrior, but no one knew who. It was as blood red as Itachi's, a long gray scar running from the top of it to the bottom, grazing the top of the man's cheek. His silver hair was wild at top his head, held back only by a black band. His armor unlike his brothers, was a golden yellow, similar to his mother's color. Sasuke closed his eyes and stepped away from Itachi.

"I've dawdled long enough," The raven said, walking past Kakashi. Itachi made to follow when Kakashi stepped in front of the other. His smile was only plastered as he gave a small bow to Itachi.

"Forgive me my prince, but your mother specifically said that your presence was not needed. She wants you to rest before you will ride out tomorrow," The silver-haired male said lightly. Itachi looked annoyed, and he curled his upper lip.

"And why can't I be there?" He asked lowly, glaring Kakashi down. Sasuke watched the exchange with interest and couldn't wonder what his mother had deemed so important that even Itachi would not be able to attend. He lost interest after a moment when all the men did was stare at each other, one still smiling and the other conversely glaring. Sasuke turned and walked down the hallway, leaving them there to feud. Kakashi noticed Sasuke leaving and gave Itachi a nod as he left the other prince in the hallway.

"Good day your grace," He said smoothly. Itachi didn't like the way Kakashi had spoken to him. He watched with narrowed eyes on Sasuke's back as the youth walked away and didn't turn back to look at him. He sneered as he grabbed his cape and turned around, heading to his room for the day.

* * *

><p>Kakashi followed close behind the young prince as he headed for his mother's lounge room. Passing servants stopped and bowed but Sasuke paid them no heed. His mind was spinning around what this possible conversation could have been about. He didn't speak to his mother in weeks, her being busy running a nation and all. His footsteps echoed as he hit the stone floor of the second level and approached a large oak door. The entrance was decorated with ivy, carving of the plant crawling up the wood to the ceiling above. He didn't stop to admire it as Kakashi stepped around him and opened the door. Sasuke blinked and realized he had forgotten that Kakashi had been walking behind him.<p>

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered as he walked past the man. Kakashi said nothing as he simply stood there and waited for the younger male to pass. They entered another hallway that led to his mother's lounge. He already smelt the overpowering scent of incense, his mother's favorite flavor of freshly fired rosemary. He took a deep breath into his lungs, feeling the familiar burn he had remembered since childhood. His mother unfailingly smelt of this, one of the fond memories he did have of her. Itachi's aroma was different, and Sasuke was consistently reminded of sulfur.

He approached a wooden ordinate door, the handles shining as if they had been freshly bronzed. He didn't wait for Kakashi as he put his hand on the handle and turned it. In a selfish thought, he probably reasoned that he should have knocked first. It was too late to take it back as he entered his mother's most private place in the castle. It was bright, sunlight streamed immensely through the tall canopy windows. His eyes traveled to the figure sitting behind the white desk, fingering through a thick book. The figure at the desk looked up, and Sasuke was met with his own eyes. Kakashi came in behind him, closing the door and standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

Sasuke faced the woman he had not seen in quite a while. She was beautiful; he always remembered that, but she was also extremely terrifying. She sat in her golden armor, covered head to toe in elegance and scarves. Her hair was free, flowing in rivulets off her shoulders. She looked up at him, and Sasuke was caught in reminisce. Growing up she was the definition of a fine mother. She never let them see danger, violence or the cruelty of the real world. She raised him properly, a gentleman and a scholar. It wasn't until he was older that he saw her true nature, a Grim Reaper in disguise. He had first witnessed her cruelty when he had turned thirteen. He long ago saw her slit a man's throat, he couldn't remember why. All innocent images he had of her as an angel had shattered. He had now admired her in cautious optimism.

Sasuke walked toward her desk, and she stood with a look of adoration on her face. Her cape, purple, floated around her. She worked her way around the desk, hair flowing behind her as she opened her arms to greet him. He couldn't remember how old she was; he had heard tales that she had become pregnant at a very young age, fourteen when she was carrying his older brother. Her youthful face was as pale as his, sleek with a long swan like neck. Her boots made her taller, so she towered over him by a head.

"Sasuke, my diamond, it has been too long since I have held you," She smiled, wrapping him tightly in her arms. He felt the warmth and couldn't help but be calmed by it. No matter what atrocities he had seen of this woman, she was still his mother, his anchor. He hugged back and felt the silk of her hair between his fingers. She gently rubbed the back of his head, smoothing down his spikes affectionately. She pulled backward after a moment and reached up to use a gloved hand to push a back his bangs.

"Precious, you really shouldn't let your hair cloud your eyes. They are your most benevolent and attractive feature," She cooed. Sasuke couldn't help but feel an embarrassed flush come to his face. He reached up and gently caught her hand with his own, ceasing her actions.

"Mother, don't tell me you called me here to ridicule me?" He asked softly. She gave a light chuckle as she took his hand in her own.

"Forgive me, it has simply been so long since I've seen my baby. Can you blame me for being a little... Touchy-feel?" She winked. Sasuke looked to the side.

"And where is your brother? That man, I'm surprised, he didn't follow you like a lost puppy," She said, this time giving a meaningful glance to Kakashi. The silver-haired man remained silent as he closed his eyes and leaned on the door.

"He tried; I assure you," He simply said. Sasuke scoffed as he took his hand back and turned toward the windows.

"He's becoming a pain, maybe some war will calm him down," He said in a stiff tone. Sasuke crossed his arms as he heard his mother's boots hit the floor behind him.

"Now now, my diamond, is it so wrong of him to want to be close to you? His intentions are pure I assure you," She said, setting her hand on his back. She reached up and gently fingered the gold stud Sasuke had in his ear. He turned to look at her, and her smile remained serene.

"I can't give you what you ask for, mother," Sasuke said softly with a resigned face. Her lips twisted but not in a cruel way, more like contemplation. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to look toward her foyer. Sasuke followed her gaze and was surprised to see a man sitting there. The boy's back suddenly went stiff, and he was surprised to have not noticed the man before.

And what a man he was.

Sasuke felt his heart beat escalate at the mere sight of the creature sitting on his mother's couch. And creature seemed like the appropriate definition. He swallowed some saliva in his mouth as the man sat there casually, legs crossed with a glass of wine hanging loosely from his fingers. His eyes must've grown bigger because the man gave him a seductive smile. It seemed his mother was watching his gaze as she smirked herself.

"Sasuke, my diamond. . . I want you to meet someone. It is the purpose in which I asked for an audience with you. This is Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sanin and leader of the Suna Serpent clan, our allies to the south," She encouraged. She put a hand on the small of Sasuke's back and ushered him toward the stranger. The man named Orochimaru set his wine glass down and stood. He wore parts of silver armor. Half of his clothing housed robes looking like that of a mage. His breastplate shone with serpent's teeth and tales. His boots lined neatly up to his strong legs, also containing designs of cobras. His jewelry was indeed of tribally made; bones of some unknown creature hung from his neck and earlobes.

His skin was nearly white, his eyes the ultimate color of gold. His jaw was strong as long midnight hair fell from his shoulders. Purple tribal makeup lined the part of his eyes that ran from his nostrils, only enhancing his features. He was tall and built, carrying himself on an air of power.

The younger raven couldn't help but feel intimidated, and he looked to his mother for guidance. He felt his inner child come through at the assurance that this stranger was safe. She gave him a warming smile and walked him right up to the man. Orochimaru smiled down at him, a mere turn of lips, but it did everything to change his face.

"Mikoto, I know you told me your youngest son was handsome. . . Even so, instead he looks rather. . . Ravishing if I may say so," Orochimaru seemed to purr with a small bow. He stepped forward toward them both and reached meticulously down to take Sasuke's hand. The raven's arm felt like a limp noodle as Orochimaru cautiously raised his hand face level and kissed it. Orochimaru's lips weren't quite cold, but they lacked the normal warmth of an average person. His lips were smooth, almost seeming nonexistent on his face. Sasuke curled his fingers into Orochimaru's palms, feeling the skin a bit rough but smooth to the touch. Orochimaru's nails were long, tipped in more of what Sasuke could assume to be tribal paint. The snake leader locked gazes with him, and Sasuke felt as if his soul had been taken in by those molten golden pools.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Sasuke. I have only had the opportunity as of this moment to visit your fine capital. I do hope you, and I will be able to. . . Talk more? At some point?" He said, his voice low and as smooth as his face. Sasuke managed to activate his brain in order to compose a reply. He blinked several times and cleared his throat.

"T-thank you, forgive me if I seem a bit put off. I was thinking I would only be having a mere talk with my mother today. She didn't mention anybody. . . Being introduced, you see. I hope you find the capital pleasurable," He managed to say in a slightly wavering voice. Orochimaru didn't release his hand as he gently brought it down to waist level and simply held it.

"Oh yes, I find it quite . . . Pleasurable, indeed," He answered. Sasuke knew his face was red, but he tried to cover it up by stretching his collar. Mikoto smiled as she reached up and set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, starting tomorrow, I'm making it your personal duty to see to Lord Orochimaru's needs. He will be a guest with us, as long as we require the aid of our allies. Be sure show him around and make him as comfortable as possible," She instructed him with a tap at the end of his nose. Sasuke blinked as her finger made contact, and he reached up to rub his face.

"Yes mother, I will make sure. . . Lord Orochimaru, is made as comfortable as possible," He said formally. He looked up once more to the man and felt his chest tighten.

_What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. . . It feels strange._

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked him back to his room, but Sasuke was lost in thought. His eyes were glazed over as he walked, each step feeling hollow as he made his way to his room on the third floor. He acknowledged nothing and no one as he went by them. When he reached the door to his room, he numbly set his hand on the handle but didn't turn it. His head was spinning, his heart confused. He felt the burning in his belly, something he had never encountered before. The soft breaths he took were short, and he felt faint and a little sick. Kakashi must've seen something that concerned him because he approached Sasuke with a wary look.<p>

"My Prince, are you all right? You look pale and you're quiet," He asked. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment until a pained look came over his face.

"Kakashi," He almost whimpered out. Waiting no more, Kakashi decided to act. He ushered Sasuke into his room, half carrying him. The Prince was set down on his day couch, the younger male throwing his face into his hands.

"I'm fine. . . Just a little. . . I'm just feeling a little sick right now. Leave me be I will be fine," He said shakily into his hands. The aching in his chest only grew the more he thought of that stranger in his mother's lounge. Why did that man have such an effect on him? What was this man's purpose here? Sasuke didn't know the feelings going through him as he lifted his head away from his hands. Kakashi knelt down in front of him, examining him with lazy eyes.

"I believe you've had enough excitement for one day. Had I known you'd get this excited, I would've carried you back to your room," He said cheerfully. Sasuke gave the man a glare before he rolled his eyes and lent backward on the day couch.

"As if I'd let you, sometimes I feel like you'd crave that kind of attention," He commented lightly. Kakashi shook his head as he stood from his position and went over to the windows. He undid the hinge that kept them closed and let them freely open. A soft breeze came in, and Sasuke had to admit that the air tasted good. It did wonders to clear his thoughts and his over heated body. He reached up and undid some of the buttons on his embroidered shirt. Getting about midway down his chest, he cast a glance at Kakashi, who had been watching him out of the corner of his eye. The guard turned toward the door and made to leave.

"I should get back; your mother is expecting me to show our new guest to his quarters. Not like he's able to follow directions or anything," The silver-haired man mumbled. Before he could take a step, Sasuke had left the couch. The silver-haired man didn't tense as the younger raven hugged him from behind, his arms wrapping around the older man's chest.

"Kakashi. . . Must you leave so soon? I remember the days you were eager to stay and linger in my room, you no longer come to me at night," The younger whispered against his back. Kakashi said nothing and didn't turn to look at the youth.

"I'm afraid those days are over my Prince. As much fun as they were, I'm frightened now they would be frowned upon," He replied in a monotone voice. Sasuke not liking the tone, squeezed his arms around Kakashi's body.

"What is your real reason? You were the one who used to beg me to stay longer, to linger. What changed your mind? Am I no longer attractive? Have I gotten too old for you? Am I no longer the little boy you used to like to take in bed?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi let his body sag in place.

"Your age has nothing to do with it; I'm afraid now it's more of. . . Your status," He said lightly, waving a hand in the air. Sasuke scowled as he looked at the carpet.

"That never stopped you before. Tell me the real reason, or are you too much of a coward?" He asked the guard. The silver-haired man took a deep breath before he gently took Sasuke's wrists and made the boy release him.

"If your brother ever found out. . . I do daresay, he would skin me alive. He would toss me from the highest tower and watch me plummet to the rocks below with joy in his heart," the silver-haired man said secretly. Sasuke took back his hands with a hard tug and sneered at the guard.

"So you're afraid of my brother, is that it? Why is it that everyone in this place pushes me toward him? He's a black hole it seems, sucking everything in and spewing about the castle like a thunderstorm. Forget it. I am no longer attracted to cowards. You were simply a bed warmer, something to fill my cold nights. Go now, run to my mother, I know she treats you well as you hold her at night," Sasuke hissed, walking back to the couch. Kakashi remained silent, but he did turn to look at Sasuke.

"I'm not sleeping with the Queen; I would never trick a son to comfort a mother," He replied with a reserved face. Sasuke buttoned up his shirt again and chose to ignore him.

"Whatever, your purpose is done here. Go find a church boy. They are young and naive. I am sure one of them will be attracted by your looks soon and throw themselves at you, just as I did. You may leave now," He said coolly. Sasuke didn't turn to see Kakashi's face as he headed for the washroom. The door slammed and resonated throughout the room as Kakashi didn't move from his spot. He watched the washroom door for a moment, lost in thought and memories. He sighed and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Why dear God did I ever get involved with that boy? I guess those pretty eyes just floored me," He whispered to himself. He contemplated no more about it as he headed for the bedroom door and left through it, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R&R**


	2. I can't give in

**Chapter 2: I can't give in**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Warning, yaoi in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Itachi could no longer sit in his room, the lack of knowledge toward where his brother had gone was eating at him. He gave no warnings as he headed for his mother's study and knocked roughly on the door. He entered without waiting and saw his mother filtering through a bookshelf toward the back of the room. Her armor stood on a model not far away, gleaming in the firelight. The sun had gone down, and night was vastly approaching. He approached her with heavy steps, his own armor long gone and replaced with his princely garments. His top was as blood red as his eyes, trimmed with golden olive trees. His hair was in a ponytail now; the sweat long dried from his battle practice. His mother was dressed simply, a flowing deep purple gown trimmed with silver oak leaves and prolonged sleeves of see-through material. She was surprised to see him as she turned and set the book on her desk.<p>

"Itachi, my nightingale, why the unexpected visit?" She asked curiously as if framing innocents. Itachi scowled as he crossed his arms and leaned against her desk.

"Why the meeting with Sasuke today? I do not like secrets' mother," He growled. His red eyes were narrowed in what Mikoto could only assume was jealousy. She smirked slightly as she fingered the book on her desk.

"Are you troubled that I captured Sasuke's attention for a while? If you must know, I was introducing him to A .. . . Possible suitor," She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. At the words, Itachi froze and looked at his mother as if she had gone mad.

"Excuse me?" He whispered in a deadly voice, eyes' narrowing. Mikoto didn't bat an eyelash as she opened the book she had chosen off of the shelf.

"You heard me darling. Your attempts at wooing him have failed. Sasuke is not moved by you, thus, I must acquaint him with another. That potential charm you so daringly boast about does not affect him. If you do not work harder Itachi, Sasuke will be lost to you forever," She said, giving him a mysterious smile.

The look on Itachi's face could only be described as searing rage. Not caring that she was his mother, he slapped the book off her desk and landed with a thump near an arm chair by her armor. He clenched his teeth and barred them at her like a wild animal.

"No one will take him away from me, not some jewel-clad clowns or the Queen of this nation. Do you hear me mother? I don't want this imperial pig anywhere near my brother!" He threatened, voice rising significantly. Mikoto was unimpressed by his behavior as she calmly walked over to the book and picked it up off the floor.

"Do what you must, you have some time after you return from battle. I suggest you move quickly, do fight diligently now; I wouldn't want any scars to mark up that pretty face I worked so hard to make," She laughed as she picked up the book and held it to her chest. Itachi wanted no more of her as he turned for the door.

"I will slay anyone who gets in my way, anyone!" He bellowed as he slammed the door behind him.

Mikoto watched her eldest son leave solemnly, looking toward her fireplace. Walking to it, she went past it to her armor. She stared into the gold surface, memories flooding her subconscious. Moonlight was beginning to drift through the skylight. Lifting a finger she smoothed it down the surface of her armor, seeing the faces of her children in a much younger era. She smiled as she remembered the younger Sasuke, her diamond, her diamond in the rough She chuckled lightly to herself when she always thought of what she was doing to him. She needed her sons strong; she needed them to understand, she needed them to be with each other.

* * *

><p>Itachi stormed angrily down the hallway, his eyes burning with an intensity no one would dare take on. Any late-night servants were quick to get out of his way as he stormed past. Deciding not to go back to his room, he made other plans. He took a detour down another hallway and made his way toward the stables. He exited the castle out of the back way and moved through the gardens to the servant's area outside the walls. He stepped along the pathway and finally found his destination. He entered the stables, passing the stable master who gave him a bow upon seeing him. Delving further past the piles of hay and snuffing mares, he came upon a teen brushing down a brilliant white stallion. As soon as he stepped up behind the boy, the other stopped brushing the horse. He turned to look at Itachi from over his shoulder, and the raven stared him down. The teen turned fully around and bowed to the prince.<p>

"My lord?" He asked attentively. The boy stood almost to Itachi's height. He wore a loose white top covered in the day's work. His hair was long, held up by a ponytail the back of his head. He had only one eye, the other lost years ago in childhood. Itachi had known the other male for years; he had saved him in youth from a violent crowd accusing the boy of being a thief. The crowd had torn out his eye and aimed to go for the other one until Itachi arrived. The real thief had been caught, and the villagers were left to live in shame of their cruelty. They were shamed even more when Itachi invited the other to come work personally at his castle. However, what people didn't know, was that this male had other purposes besides working in the stables for Itachi.

"Deidara, I need you to do something for me." The blond smiled as his bangs hid his missing eye.

"Sure, un, just tell me what you need your highness."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in his night robe, fresh from his bath but still slightly agitated at the day's events. He stared into his fireplace, the hearth blazing with coals of bright, orange and red. He held a glass of wine between his finger tips as he lazily swirled it around. He held a deep look of contemplation. So much happened in such a short amount of time. He bit his lip when he thought of even being alone with this Orochimaru. Would he talk about? What would he say? Did his mother want him to consider this male? Or was he simply over thinking things and his mother wanted him to win the man's favor over for the war?<p>

He sighed and sat down his glass on the end stand upon the hearth. He had a slight migraine as he walked toward his bed to retrieve the container of water he had left there earlier. He suddenly sneered when he thought of his brothers disgusting invitation. He isn't sure what to think of him at the moment; Itachi had simply left his mind, and he planned to keep it that way. He looked at his empty bed and lowered his eyes. He couldn't understand why Kakashi suddenly found him repulsive. He would've thought after nights of passionate sex, Kakashi would have been eager to stay in his room with him. He didn't feel anything for the man. He was simply a body with the right equipment attached. Sasuke had no desire for the young maids who ran about. He knew the guards went after the teenage girls who worked in the kitchen.

After the day's stress, he found himself sexually frustrated. It would be near impossible right now to go out and find a suitable partner, unless he left the castle. He had only done it once when he was younger, disguising himself and entering the local tavern. He had found a bed mate, but the man was a pig. He took what he wanted from Sasuke and didn't even stay long enough for him to release. Sasuke swore never again to go looking in the poor section of town. He decided that tonight would be a solo job, just something to take the edge off until he found his next suitable body. He had often thought of Kakashi's nephew Obito; that boy might have been brain dead and stupid, but he looked like a person who would just shut up and fuck.

Not caring that his door wasn't locked, Sasuke reached into his robe and palmed himself. No one would dare to enter his domain without knocking. He groaned as he fisted his cock from the base and simply let his robe fall open. He only managed to stroke himself a few times before he was interrupted. A loud knock resonated throughout the room from the hard wood. He panicked and quickly did up his night robe, scowling at the door. He let out a curse and wondered who would dare to show up at his door this time of the night.

Without waiting, the door swung open and Sasuke was left gaping. Itachi strode in like he owned everything. He looked around the room first at the blazing fire and then Sasuke standing by his bed. The younger raven looked surprised to see his brother, especially so late at night.

"Itachi, what are you doing? Go back to your own room, you leave tomorrow for war," Sasuke said in exaggeration. The older raven only narrowed his eyes as he closed the door and Sasuke heard the distinct sound of him pressing in the lock.

"Itachi. . . " Sasuke warned. Unconsciously, Sasuke pulled his robe tighter around his body. Itachi approached him slowly, his steps resonating off the cold marble floor. A light rain started outside making the fire scene warm and comforting. The light played off Itachi's face just right, and Sasuke couldn't help but still feel the tangles of pleasure roll down his legs. He backed away when his brother approached, but he had nowhere to run. Itachi drew close, and Sasuke kept the scowl on his face. The older reached up and gently cupped Sasuke's jaw.

"You didn't come to my room, tell me why?" He asked in a low voice. Sasuke wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke. He sighed and took his face out of his brother's grip.

"Itachi, enough. Go back to your room already. I am in no mood for games. You need to sleep for tomorrow," He said softly. His heart did ache at the thought of Itachi leaving tomorrow. It must've shown on his face because his brother stepped closer and fully cupped his jaw with his strong hand.

"I am strong Sasuke; I do not die easily," He said. The warmth on his jaw did everything combined with the day's events and his brother's firm voice. He was being pulled, and he knew it; he could not give in.

"I know that, please just go away!" Sasuke urged him. The younger closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth.

"Why must you torture me?" He whispered softly and sadly. He gasped through his dilemma as Itachi gave no warning and swiftly kissed him. It sent a shock down Sasuke's spine, none the boy had ever felt by kissing others. He moaned in confusion and managed to twist around Itachi and break the kiss.

"Stop!" He commanded angrily, raising his hand toward his brother's face. He backed up toward the fireplace holding the edges of his robe. Itachi ascended on him, not relinquishing. Sasuke could feel the fire at his back and the heat slightly burnt the back of his knees. He took deep calming breaths of nervousness as Itachi never stopped coming toward him.

"Sasuke, I love you," He said out right. The look on his face could only be described as fierce and desperate determination. The younger was left speechless at the sudden confession. He gaped like fish as his brother gripped his arms and pulled him close.

"Stay with me tonight, Sasuke. . . Let me come to your bed," He almost seemed to beg. His eyes were alight, and the younger had a hard time trying to figure out why. He had never seen Itachi so desperate before. . . So needy. His brother was the definition of a calm, suave and collect person. It scared him to see Itachi so. . . Different. Sasuke shook his head as several emotions struck him. He was still confused about how he felt about Orochimaru. His brother was making this harder for him to think.

"You only seek someone to bed. Just get out of my room!" He cried, spinning on the spot and giving his brother his back. There was silence for a moment as nothing but the sound of rain hit the windows. He felt Itachi's hands on his back as they crawled up his shoulder blades and down his arms. Sasuke stood stiff as the hands wandered over his hips to the front of his robe near the seam. He gasped in slight arousal as his brother's hands went up and under his robe, crawling up his bare thighs, nails scratching just right. Sasuke tried to twist away, but he only ended up setting his hands on the top of the fireplace as, he bent into Itachi's ministrations.

"Please stop," Sasuke begged softly, but it was only half hearted. Itachi made a sound of approval as he leaned toward the younger and pressed his mouth to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I can't, please don't ask me to stop Sasuke," He asked softly. Sasuke was spun back around, his robe torn open by his brother. He took in long and deep breaths of air, desperate to find a stable ground somewhere in his body. Itachi grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him fiercely dragging them both to the floor. Hands roamed and touched as Sasuke lost all sense of being. He was letting Itachi win; he was giving into doing what he didn't want to. In the middle of it all, Itachi somehow got rid of his shirt, now left bare chested. Sasuke was completely naked, hard and yearning under his brother. Signals went off in his brain for everything to stop, but he craved sex; he craved the intimacy he had not had in so long. He couldn't remember the last time he had coupled with somebody. He wanted this so badly, but he couldn't give in, not to Itachi.

With a growl, Sasuke put his hands on his brother's bare chest and managed to push the other away. Itachi, who had been kissing his neck, fell back in surprise and only stared at Sasuke. In order to hide his nakedness, Sasuke grabbed his robe and dragged it over his thighs. He fixed Itachi with a glare that said it all. The older raven was not amused as he attempted to crawl back toward Sasuke and reach a hand out.

"Sasuke," He urged. The boy slapped his hand away and stood, fixing his robe.

"Out! OUT!" Sasuke shouted at him, walking away. Itachi sat stunned for a moment until he stood up swiftly with a growl.

"Fine," Was all he said, voice hard and sharp. Sasuke didn't watch as Itachi angrily grabbed his shirt and roughly put it back on. He stomped toward the door with heavy steps and unlocked it, flinging it open. He didn't so much as look at Sasuke as he slammed the door behind him, leaving the younger engulfed in silence. When Sasuke did turn to look at the door, his face had relaxed and now held a tired air to it. He sighed and retreated to his bed, eager to crawl inside and simply will away his arousal. He didn't want to think any longer, especially about his older brother.

_Itachi . . . You just don't understand me . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Sudden signs

**Chapter 3: Sudden signs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Been getting some really great reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next morning all Sasuke wanted to do was remain in bed and hide. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a wish that could be granted to him. Itachi would be leaving today, and it was required that his mother and he saw him off to battle. Reluctantly, Sasuke rose from his warm bed. He dressed as his maids prepared his water basin and shined his shoes. Sasuke didn't let the women touch him even in order to straighten his collar or do up his laces on the back of his vest. He dressed in his cream-colored vest with matching long pants, lined in golden trim. His collar came up high but folded neatly near his collarbone. He did up his buttons and smoothed down his vest as he went to retrieve his gloves. He slipped them on and brushed aside his bangs, letting them fall gracefully into his eyes. He looked up at the maids but ignored them as they bowed and opened the door for him.<p>

He walked down the hallway almost like a ghost. He was quiet, deep in his thoughts as he made his way across the courtyard. It was early, probably somewhere around five in the morning. His stomach growled but he ignored it, there were more pressing matters to be had. As he walked down the hallway, the early morning sun shone through the windows. He approached the main door when a large shadow appeared on the floor in front of him. Sasuke had been staring at the floor as he walked, not paying attention to anything around him. He stopped and looked up, suddenly frowning at the one standing before him.

Itachi Uchiha stood tall and powerful once again in his black amour. His eyes regarded Sasuke in what the boy assumed to be quiet contemplation. The younger raven showed no emotion, and very much still had the same feelings he did last night when he had asked Itachi to leave.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke said, a slight tint of tiredness hitting his voice. Itachi said nothing and his face never changed. He walked up to Sasuke and for all the worlds, the boy highly suspected in some strange way that the older would get angry and hit him. Itachi didn't though as he only came close enough to raise a gauntlet-covered hand. The fingers of the metal glove looked menacing as they opened before Sasuke like a flower. His brother, minding the sharp nails, cupped his cheek and let the thumb rest on his bottom lip. A look of surprise coated Sasuke's face as Itachi observed his own actions with calm eyes. The metal was cold against the boy's face as fingers caressed and ran through the hair on the side of his head. Itachi's thumb ran across his bottom lip, and suddenly he pulled it away. Sasuke was left confused as his older brother stepped back and set his helmet on his head. Turning and walking away, Sasuke didn't realize how suddenly shallow his breathing had become. He swallowed deep in his throat as a blush threatened to burst on his face. He watched Itachi go through the main doors and out of sight.

_Itachi. . . What are you trying to do to me?_

Sasuke swallowed and shook it off, running his fingers over his burning cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood silently next to his mother who was wearing her own armor, gleaming gold against the soft light of the sky. Her helmet was on, shielding her eyes from the morning sunrise. Sasuke watched as men mounted their horses and gave last minute orders to one another. Soldiers lined up and marched out first, going to say good-bye to their families. Sasuke flinched backward into consciousness when a hand on his lower back caused him to look up at his mother. She smiled at him from under her helmet and lifted something up to him. Sasuke regarded the long sword in her hand and suddenly recognized it as Itachi's favorite blade.<p>

"Sasuke darling, why don't you go hand your brother his sword?" She asked of him. Sasuke scowled and looked to his brother across the way. The man was adjusting his gear as his stable boy Deidara saddled the horse and tied it.

"Give it to Deidara," Sasuke said, not wanting to be anywhere near his brother. His mother's smile dropped a bit, and Sasuke was surprised as she almost roughly shoved the sword into his chest. He looked up at her in shock for the treatment.

"Do this much Sasuke. Who knows the next time you'll see your brother," She said in a low voice. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt but quickly pushed it down. He glared at his mother openly and sighed as he marched across the courtyard, his mother following behind him. Itachi mounted his horse as the large animal made a sound of impatience. The war horse was large; the biggest animal ever bred of his stock. The skin on the animal's neck twitched at all the weight but more so at the itch to finally be out of the stables. Itachi had his helmet on so Sasuke couldn't see his face as he walked closer. His mother smiled as Itachi tilted his head down at them.

"Itachi, my nightingale, do be careful, and I will see you in three days," She said, lifting her hand toward him. Itachi nodded silently and touched her hand, obviously displeased with her, for some reason. His head turned to Sasuke then, and the boy could only see hints of his brother's red eyes. Sasuke was careful not to change his facial features as he held the sword by the hilt and presented it to Itachi. His brother for a moment didn't take it and only stared at him. Sasuke himself was growing unnerved by the staring.

"Here!" Sasuke finally said, an edge to his voice. Slowly, Itachi raised his hand and grasped the sheath of the sword. Sasuke didn't so much as flinch as their fingers brushed and Itachi latched the weapon to his side. Pulling back, Sasuke suddenly found the ground greatly more interesting.

"Take care Sasuke," He suddenly said. The raven looked up finally as the crowds of men behind Itachi started to leave. His older brother said no more as he tugged at his reins to get the large animal moving. Sasuke watched him go with a strange mixed feeling as his mother set her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be back," She said gently. Sasuke nodded as he watched Itachi spin the great animal around and head for the gate. Within moments, the large beast happily started trotting out into the street and eventually out of the capital. Itachi was long gone, cape flowing behind him but Sasuke still didn't move. His mother had excused herself, but Sasuke was now the only one left in the courtyard long after it became quiet. The essence of his brother's touch was still on his face as he carefully reached up and thumbed his bottom lip. Feeling foolish standing there, Sasuke dropped his hand and headed toward his room.

* * *

><p>Itachi's friend and guard captain Pain, rode silently beside him. The prince had yet to say anything, and they were almost half a day's journey to their destination. The orange haired man looked to his friend in unease. To anyone looking in, they would see a nearly silent man, but to Pain. . . He saw the truth, under that helmet, under all that armor was a roaring beast about to let out. Ain could see rage boiling behind Itachi's blood-red eyes. His frame may have seemed relaxed but it was stiff and angry. All in all, Prince Itachi Uchiha was not someone to disturb at all at the moment. Pain remained silent through the journey and severely hoped that whatever was bothering the prince wouldn't come back to bite them.<p>

* * *

><p>As per his mother's request, Sasuke was to show Lord Orochimaru around the estate. Sasuke as also required to sit with the man for tea and eventually dinner that night. The same feelings he had when he met the man threatened to surface once more. Itachi's signals as he departed on top of those feelings left Sasuke nothing but a confused mess. He attempted though as he stood and waited for Orochimaru in the gardens. It was a wide and spacious area looking over the city. The bench he sat on was hand-carved as the prince stared off into space, lost in thought. He briefly wondered why again, his mother was so keen on him getting to know this man. Maybe she wanted to be nice, or perhaps she had some hidden alternative motive. Whatever she wanted; it would not be clear unless Sasuke himself literally was to ask her of her intentions.<p>

He awoke from his day dream as Orochimaru stepped through the back gate from the main hallway. Sasuke controlled his breathing as the man practically sauntered over to him. He was alone, which was surprising, but Sasuke had no doubt that either Kakashi or another guard watched protectively from afar. Orochimaru wasn't wearing his armor. He wore simple robes, the length of the sleeves going down past his hands. They were a deep blood purple that heavily brought out the color of his eyes. Those golden orbs became sharper as they landed on Sasuke. Orochimaru's hair was loose, flowing in rivets around him as the wind took it just right. Sasuke swallowed discreetly and prayed that he would last even half the day with this mysterious yet scary man.

Unknown to Sasuke or Orochimaru, a blond haired stable boy watched from around the corner.

* * *

><p>Pain watched in amazement and fear as Itachi kicked off on his horse and headed right for the enemy. They had been riding the entire day, night swiftly falling upon them. It seemed the enemy had planned ahead, and the unit had been caught in an ambush. Arrows rained from the sky as men and soldiers sought for cover. The sun had gone down but there was just enough light left to see. Pain swiftly followed the prince as Itachi drew his sword and headed for a horde of armored soldiers. The orange haired man was forced to stop as another enemy horseman came from nowhere and aimed his blade for his steed. Pain avoided the blade by inches as he backed the animal up. The horse in fear reared up on his haunches, front legs kicking. The man was knocked off, and Pain launched his horse forward. He could see Itachi now up ahead. . . And the amount of bodies behind the man. Pain gaped as both soldiers and the militia of the other army coated the ground. Their own men fought on both sides of him, each side taking hits. He heard Itachi growl loudly as he swung his blade, sending another man to his death. In the middle of the blows Itachi's helmet came loose and fell to the ground. His large war horse almost snarled as it crushed a man who stood under him, attempting a swing.<p>

Pain watched in fascination at this machine of a man. Prince Itachi was a force that could not be described. His anger from earlier seemed to be the fuel he needed. He killed anything that came his way, be it man or horse.

Hours later as men groaned on the ground or lay in pools of blood, Pain cautiously approached his prince. Joining in the battle, Pain had layers of blood coating his arms from his kill. His poor horse had taken a small scratch on his neck as it attempted to reach around and lick at the wound. Pain soothed the frightened animal with soft sounds as he trotted forward. Itachi remained unmoving on his steed as he observed the damaged. Most of his men if not all had survived, Itachi leading them. Specks of blood coated the prince's pale face as Pain reached into his chest plate for a handkerchief. He settled his horse next to his prince and carefully offered the cloth.

"It seems that we have killed them all, no doubt this was a larger portion of their unit," He said. Itachi nodded silently as he took the offered cloth.

"The more I take out now, the faster I can get back home," Itachi said resolutely. He threw the cloth onto the ground and ushered his horse forward. Pain watched him go, his strides confident. He himself was eager to get home, to returnto the one waiting for him, but even he knew the difference between needing to fight and needing to perform a duty. He shook his head and ushered his horse after his prince.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't sure how much more he could take. Orochimaru to him was both a suave and extremely irritable pursuer. He could feel those golden orbs tracing his body, but he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. He felt dirty notwithstanding in his own skin, and he had even touched the other man yet. Orochimaru followed on his heels, giving the irregular compliment of either the scenery or Sasuke himself. The region didn't fail to notice the slight touches, the brushing of hands or the occasional brush of the shoulder. Their walk had finally ended, and now Sasuke managed to reclaim some of himself as he sat down for tea. His mother should hopefully be joining them shortly in order for Sasuke to alleviate some of the awkwardness he felt. Maybe it was because this man was a stranger, his first mystifying appearance had done something to Sasuke. Now it just felt awkward couldn't figure out why. His thoughts kept going back to Itachi every time the man gave him a smirk that resembled his older brother. Often Sasuke would have to shake his head in order to alleviate such thoughts. He did though find the man interesting, he knew a lot about the country and the history. Orochimaru told of his tribe, people who held magic and skills that the finest blacksmith would need to attain through years of training.<p>

It was a small prosperous country not far away. It was very rich in culture and art, and those are the things that fascinated Sasuke. Orochimaru showed this alone in the jewelry he wore. His earrings were fine curved metal said to have been made in his homeland. Everything about this man spewed culture and integrity, but Sasuke couldn't look around the creepy stare. Even the occasional thing the older raven said made lights go off in his brain. They were subtle, but they were there.

The tea room was reserved for royalty only. Two large couches were situated on either side of the tall tea table. An elaborate and beautifully designed tea pot stood in the middle surrounded by several miniature copies used as the tea cups. The walls were draped in heavy mantels of art work and tapestry. It was a room situated on the side of the palace, overlooking the ocean. Orochimaru had decided to sit directly next to Sasuke, a place the raven himself wouldn't have chosen. Sasuke managed to put up with it as he steered the conversation more political.

"Do you have a monarchy in your country?" Sasuke asked him. Orochimaru smiled as he brought his cup to his lips.

"In a way we do; it is much similar to yours. There is a leader, but all of his decisions are backed up by counsel. If the consul feels his decisions aren't just, they have the ability to overrule him but in the end must serve the people and not him," He said. Sasuke it was a bit taken aback by this, for all the time his mother had ruled nobody had dared question her, there was no consul to go against her.

"Was it always that way?" Sasuke asked intrigued. Orochimaru gave a small smile behind his cup, and Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the intensity of it. He prayed he didn't show against his pale clothing.

"Oh yes, we believe in ruling by the people. Not to say your mother hasn't been a superior monarch, her decisions have heavily reflected those around her in a more positive light compared to what I've seen in the past. You are very lucky to have such an esteemed ruler. Where I come from if one man is corrupt, all of them are," He said. Sasuke gave a slow nod.

"Mother has always been very fair; I can't think of the time I've ever seen the people revolt. However, then again, I don't leave the palace very much," Sasuke said.

"You've never fought in a battle?" Orochimaru asked him slightly curious. Sasuke and shook his head and set his tea cup on his lap.

"I am trained in self-defense, but as for battle, the mother has never let me. Itachi the eldest, he has that right; the firstborn son always has the army. Mother feels that my place belongs in the library or studying. I know how to handle a sword, but no; I have never taken a life. I am unsure whether that is a good or bad thing," He admitted. Orochimaru tilted his head and Sasuke felt like he was being watched again.

"Do you want to fight in the army?" He asked. Sasuke swallowed and briefly thought that over. Would he truly be able to have the bloodlust expected of him like the firstborn? Did Itachi ever have a choice when he was trained?

"I'm. . . I don't. . . Know," He admitted in clipped words.

"So your hands are free of human blood?" Orochimaru asked him, sounding strange. Sasuke he looked up at him to see the man's eyes narrowed. The Raven didn't like it.

"As many free reigns I'm sure your country has, where little stricter here. As royalty I'm given a choice and is not very big in category. Everybody has a place depending on their birth. Itachi's is at the top because he's the head son, mine is at the bottom because I am the second child. Itachi is the head of the Army while I am kept indoors and shielded from violence in the world. I wasn't given the choice, but if I did I would join the Army as expected of me anyway. Do I clear it up for you Orochimaru?" He rang out harshly.

The pale skinned man regarded the prince almost thoughtfully. After a moment, he chuckled and sat down his tea cup.

"I believe you are much smarter than you leave anybody to believe," He suddenly said. Sasuke was taken back by the words.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Orochimaru stood up and suddenly Sasuke was on alert. The pale man leaned over and grasped his chin with long nails. They didn't bite into the flesh but simply held him in place. Sasuke was captured by that yellow gaze. Orochimaru leaned closely to him until a cool breath coated his lips.

"You can't pretend around me; I see all young Prince," The snake man whispered. His smirk was turning dangerous, but Sasuke couldn't pull away. He held completely still as Orochimaru leaned down and captured his lips. He was swept away in an ocean of confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R&R**


	4. A truth so ugly

**Chapter 4: A truth so ugly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in his tent staring at the wall. He tapped his fingers on his table, lost in his thoughts. He was out here for two days, leading men into battle. He grew tired of the gore and the blood and hoped to soon return home. He didn't show it that he was anxious and only his guard captain had noticed. Pain had been keeping a close eye on him, and he knew it. Sometimes he wished his childhood friend didn't care so much. It had been a long time since he had been on the field, most of his fighting had been in a training arena. It had been years since he saw actual combat. His bloodlust had been sated in all the previous anger he felt had vanished. He wasn't sure who to be angry at, himself, Sasuke, his mother. . . However, somewhere deep inside he couldn't be mad at Sasuke. He had been pushing himself on the boy for years. He didn't blame Sasuke for his rebelliousness. He didn't blame his brother for pushing him away. He wanted Sasuke, with a passion he didn't know he had ever possessed. The boy brought something out in him, his more seductive side. It was hard because Sasuke it was his brother, but his mother supported, and he'd always ridden off of it. Simple seduction never worked on Sasuke, and he had always eliminated potential lovers. He knew Sasuke he was no virgin; he almost killed Kakashi when Itachi figured it out. The late-night visits, the long hours in the boy's room. It took all his self-control not to rush in there and kill the silver-haired guard. He had confronted the other about it, and Kakashi respectfully backed off. He knew the man never started it, Sasuke, he had been the one to do that. He didn't want to back the other into a corner, but he felt like that's what he needed to do in order to gain the younger's attention. Sasuke pushed him away two days ago, and it still burned him. Being out here so far off while someone else courted his brother was also painful. He wanted to finish this, he wanted to go home and explain to Sasuke his genuine intentions. He wanted to tell the boy that he really loved him and that his intentions were true. It would devastate him internally if the boy ever truly did fall for the man his mother had invited into their home. His thoughts were interrupted as the flap of his tent made movement. Pain walked in, his purple eyes taking in his prints. He felt guilty for throwing his problems onto his friend; he knew the other only wanted to look out for him.<p>

"The men are ready when you are my prince," His guard captain announced. Itachi nodded and stood, his armor adjusting to the movement after sitting for so long.

"Very well, let's move out," Itachi ordered.

* * *

><p>For two days, Sasuke was haunted by this man named Orochimaru. The kiss had startled him so much so that he dropped his tea onto the floor. Orochimaru never apologized; he only stood up with an unreadable look on his face. They stared at each other for a moment and Sasuke much to his embarrassment, excused himself from the room. He didn't want to be rude, but he had to get out of there. It was pathetic, but Sasuke framed sickness the next day. His mother probably knew it was an excuse and so did Orochimaru but Sasuke needed space to think. He sat now at his eating table, staring out of his large window. It was tempting to crawl back into bed and just simply forget, but he couldn't motivate himself to do so. He wished almost in a way Itachi was here. His brother would've protected him from this man. Even if Sasuke wasn't on speaking terms with him, he wanted to hide behind his older brother. He always did in the past in the battles Sasuke could not fight alone. The occasional bully, the overbearing guard, a strict nanny or a maid who got too bold. He had taken personal enjoyment once when Itachi grounded a guard with his fist and had the man sent away. However, this was long before his brother had changed into a seductive being. He missed the days when he could hold Itachi's hand without questioning his intentions. He missed the days his brother offered friendly hugs and not caresses filled with kisses of force. He wondered why sometimes Itachi had changed on him, if he had been the one to make him change. It just happened suddenly, as soon as Sasuke turned of age, Itachi had changed into a whole other person. He was smooth, suave, a temptation. Sasuke he had been treated different by him, and he didn't know how to take it. He reacted by pushing the other way, avoiding him, making any excuse to stay away. It seemed that this behavior had goaded Itachi, making him angry and make him more determined. They treated each other differently; years went by and Sasuke no longer saw him as an older brother, but an enigma. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Parts of him wanted to give in to Itachi; a part of him wanted to love his brother, but something held back. His future with Itachi would be uncertain; they were both men, and Itachi would need an heir. Sasuke he didn't want to get this heartbroken the day his brother decided a nice female with large breasts would look better on the throne next to him. Many kings had consorts and mistresses; Sasuke didn't want to be treated like that. It sounded foolish, but he wanted true love. However, he knew being royalty would never gain him the love a commoner could achieve. He stood from his chair and regarded himself in the mirror. He was a mess, and utter mess. His hair was in a disarray, and his eyes were red rimmed. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to hide he was due for dinner in an hour. He pulled himself to the bathroom and went through the ritual of making himself look like the prince everyone expected.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi stood on the battlefield looking over the hills. Sitting atop his large steed, he watched men capture prisoners. His blood-red eyes showed between the slits in his helmet, regarding everything in cruel calmness. He went to another place in his mind, a place where his bloodlust could take over. He was completely separate now from his body, the fighting machine his mother had raised. Even so, something nicked at him while he sat there. He felt like something was about to go wrong. He felt his heart beating in his chest plate, and it made him feel uncertain. He shook it off as he steered his horse back to camp, the enemy was almost defeated, and soon he could return to figure out his problems in his love life.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood before his mother on the third day of Itachi's travels. His mother wore a simple dress, elegant yet comfortable, a deep rich blue. Sasuke he stood before her in an olive-green vest decorated with silver leaves. His hands were clasped behind his back as he regarded the woman behind her desk. His mother was going over some paper work, and he was patient as she finished. He was lost in his own thoughts anyway. She finally looked at him with a smile as she sat down her quill.<p>

"You're very quiet this morning, something bothering you?" His mother asked him. Sasuke looked up at her and tried to give her convincing smile.

"I'm fine," was all he said. She didn't look convinced, and she gave him half a smirk.

"Worried about Itachi?" She asked him. Sasuke he gave her a hard look then; he turned his face toward her large windows in defiance.

"No." She shook her head and set up from her chair. She came around the desk, and Sasuke couldn't help but tense at her approach. He looked toward her finally, and her gaze was soft.

"You're lying," She said.

Sasuke he knew he was not lying.

"I'm not," was his harsh response. Mikoto's face went calm and Sasuke didn't dare say another word. She reached a hand up and smoothed it across his cheek. Her touch was warm and Sasuke couldn't help but feel his inner child screaming to just throw himself in her arms. He wanted his mother; he wanted her to make Orochimaru, and his thoughts about Itachi go away. Since he hit puberty, he had been so alone, Itachi changed and his mother though loving, hadn't coddled him the way she used it. As if reading his thoughts, she took her hand away but moved her arms up and over his shoulders. She pressed him into her chest and Sasuke immediately felt a warmth flood him. She held him for a few moments before pulling away, her look unreadable.

"Sasuke, have I ever told you about your father?" She said. She tilted her head in a way that her black hair hid her eyes. Sasuke watched her as she pulled away and gave him, her back. He couldn't lie; he had been curious at some point in his life.

"No, you never went into detail," He said softly. This was new territory, and he advised himself to tread cautiously. She nodded and turned to face him, leaning against her desk.

"Well, I would have to start by telling you about Itachi's father. There have been rumors, stories, I'm not blind to them. Nevertheless, they are true; I was pregnant with Itachi when I was fourteen," She said. Sasuke tried not to let surprise coat his face, but he was unsuccessful. His mother's face never changed.

"Your grandfather, my father, asked something of me one day. He approached me with the task of seducing the son of his ally. They were a neighboring country at the time, but they were weak. My father needed a way not only to disgrace them, but overthrow them." Sasuke didn't know why but his heart rate picked up.

"Grandfather?" He said quietly. She nodded and continued.

"I never imagined he would ask such a thing of me. I was a fourteen-year-old girl, still playing with my dolls. The son he wanted me to seduce was thirty-six years old. By seducing, your grandfather wanted me to sleep with him."

Sasuke suddenly held a look of disturbance. He felt the urge to need to sit.

"As a princess it was my obligation, as an Uchiha, it was my duty. I admit I was scared, who wouldn't be? However, I steeled myself and realized that more lives were at stake than my own. I obeyed your grandfather and slept with the man that very night. A week later, I found out I was pregnant."

Mikoto came forward toward her son. She mindlessly raised a hand and fiddled with Sasuke's bangs. Her son's eyes were wide but with good reason. His mother smiled at him though it was not in gentleness or humor.

"My father blackmailed his allies. It was a bad, his fourteen-year-old daughter pregnant by his son. They were forced into seclusion and forced politically to hand over armies. I was carrying a grandchild of a very rich and highly noble family. Your grandfather claimed rule over them forcefully through blackmail. He used me, but I know that. Eight months later I gave birth to Itachi," She finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He reached up and caught his mother's hands. He didn't know what to feel. It must have been horrible for her, forcing her to bed a man at such a tender age. Mikoto curled her fingers into his and continued.

"Because it leads to your birth. Itachi was five when many suitors sought me. Unknown to me, I had a suitor specifically bred for me. Your grandfather summoned me again, and I had a feeling about what he wanted. Little did I know that I would be taken for a ride."

"A man was standing behind your grandfather. I had never seen him; he was handsome, strong, and instantly I thought I was in love. Little did I know that this man was my brother, my older brother."

Sasuke took a hitch of breath and blinked.

"Your brother?"

Mikoto nodded.

"We had the same mother, the equivalent father, but I'd never met him before then, he had been hidden away from me. He stared at me much in a way Itachi stares at you now."

Sasuke swallowed and took a step back.

"You didn't," He whispered in disbelief. Mikoto's smile now was taunting.

"Us Uchiha are a rare breed. It takes a careful gene pool to keep us strong. My father ordered me to sleep with an older brother I had never seen in my life," She said resolutely.

A sudden thought hit Sasuke like a tidal wave. He backed up so hard he almost tripped on the floor.

"No! No! It's not true!" He suddenly yelled. Mikoto strode forward quickly and grasped his wrist to keep him from falling. No doubt she could feel the drumming of his heart through his skin.

"Yes, my brother bedded me that night with the intent to make a child. My father did the same with my mother. Uchiha are bred very carefully. Sasuke, you are the result of successful incest breeding."

Sasuke shook his head so hard it nearly gave him a migraine. He didn't realize he was crying until his mother reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Why? Why did you tell me this? Why did you let him? Did you feel wrong? Giving birth to your brother's child!" He shouted the last part.

"No, I didn't," She said, her voice hard. Sasuke froze and regarded her strangely as if another head had spouted from her shoulder. She pulled him close and got in his face.

"I loved my brother, more than what was considered appropriate. He uttered words of love and devotion to me, and I accepted them. I never regretted growing heavy with his child. You were a child made from love. Itachi was a child made from greed and blackmail."

Her gaze softened as she pulled Sasuke to her and hugged him tightly.

"Look at you, you're beautiful, a child faultless, a perfect Uchiha."

Sasuke was like a doll as he let himself be led as she pulled him toward her lounge. She positioned him in front of the mirror next to the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder. Sasuke stared at himself, a feeling of dread and fear rumbling around in his stomach. He flinched as his mother ran a hand from his waist up to his chest and ran fingers up to his neck. Goose pimples occupied his arms and down his spine as his mother's other hand went down his back, over his ass and landed on the back of his thigh.

"Look at you, perfect in every way. Your skin, your eyes, your lips, your entire body. A mixture of both, myself and your father. No flaw of a child born from incest. No mental restraints, high intelligence, you are everything I wanted in a son. Everything my brother and I made that incredible night."

The morbid touches made Sasuke nervous and afraid. They were no longer the gentle caresses of a mother but a brutal display of sickness. His mother's smile was creepy as she observed him in the mirror.

"That's why I need you to do something for me Sasuke, as my true son, I need you to sleep with Orochimaru."

Sasuke made a sound between fear and being choked. His mother's laughter rang around the room and echoed in his skull.

Unaware to them, a blonde ran full speed down the hallway and away from their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. The Grim Reaper rides

**Chapter 5: The Grim Reaper rides**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters or the plot.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, I think you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The day was starting to end as Itachi removed his armor. He was covered in blood and dirt as the rest of his men filed in for the night. His general rallied them to their beds and took no casualties. Everything was finally over, and Itachi was free from this political hell. He sighed and sat on his bed running his hand through his hair. He needed a bath. He wanted to shed himself of the day's labor. His gut churned at the thought of returning home and finding something he didn't want to see. He heard nothing from this spy, no letters, no carrier birds, nothing. In a way it could be a good thing, he didn't think Deidara would be discovered; the boy was practically a shadow. Hunkering down on his bed Itachi folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He could only hope that no news was good news. This time away from Sasuke really got him thinking. He even found himself thinking in the middle of the battle. He realized how badly he had been treating Sasuke. He found himself regretting a lot of the things he thought were smooth in the advancements of courtship. He suddenly felt like an ass. He briefly wondered what the boy had been doing while he was gone and prayed he hadn't been around the other intended suitor. It made his blood boil to think Sasuke was there all alone without him but this man, but he needed to give Sasuke the space he required. He wanted to win the boy over naturally and not by interference of another party. Sadly, he would have to let Sasuke decide whom we wanted.<p>

He smiled when he imagined the brooding boy sitting on his couch. Sasuke like to spend a large amount of time in his room staring out his scenic window. The boy rarely left the palace, whether by safety or the annoyance of the outside world. Often, there were days Itachi just wants to grab his brother and travel, take the boy somewhere he could see the world for how beautiful it was. He never wanted Sasuke to see the carnage of battle, he had to make sure that the boy remained protected for most of his life from it. He closed his eyes rolled onto his side, fully prepared to fall asleep.

A sudden tapping on his tent door alerted him from his daydreams.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked the halls like a zombie. His feet felt heavy with every step he made back to his room.<p>

_"That's why I need you to do something for me Sasuke, as my true son, I need you to sleep with Orochimaru."_

The words echoed in his skull and for the first time in years he felt himself fighting down tears. His breath came in raspy and threatened to stop all together. He managed to compose himself until he reached his room and slammed the door behind him, locking it. His breath came out shaky as he used a hand to clutch at the skin over his heart. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. Why would she ask such a thing of him, why would she do this? She claimed to love him, call him her true son. What was so important about Orochimaru, what could he possibly offer enough that Sasuke had to sleep with him for either duty or blackmail? The thought of going near that man again made Sasuke sick. Sasuke had no problem sleeping with people, but they were often people he chose to sleep with. He nearly crawled toward his room and when he did, he buried himself on his bed. He burrowed into his pillows and just wanted to stay there. Through what his mother thought was kindness, she didn't require that Sasuke go to dinner that night with them all. She asked him to stay in his room and mentally collect himself before preparing the deed. No doubt Orochimaru was in on it, the bastard faked innocents but Sasuke knew. Every moment, they spent together was a lewd display of lust. What Sasuke had thought was love now turned sour for the pale man. He honestly thought Orochimaru would've been a possible suitor. He was such a fool; he felt like an idiot and suddenly all he could think about was just wanting Itachi here so we can hide behind his brother. It sounded pathetic, but that's what he wanted to do. His brother at least would always take his side no matter how ludicrous. That's the thing Sasuke counted on in the past. Raising his head from his pillows he took in a shaky breath as he felt tears roll down his face. He was a prince, after all and this was a duty. It was his duty as a prince to serve the family both politically and loyally. But what would his mother do if he refused? Would she execute him? Disown him? Banish him to another country? He knew his mother wouldn't be outright to kill him, but she would make him pay for his decisions. He briefly wondered if he had done something wrong, upset her. Shaking his head, he gave a small sob before burring his face back into his pillows. The persona he had built up for years suddenly dropped, he was back to being that scared sixteen-year-old who was afraid of his own emotions. He rolled onto his back and stared the canopy of his bed. He was to be at Orochimaru's door at midnight. He briefly wondered how to go through it. Did he just walk in, do the deed and leave? Did Orochimaru want to taunt him first, offer words of love, offer words of disgust at what his mother ordered him to do? Sasuke didn't know what to think, all he could feel was the tightening of his chest. It would just be one thing, but it was something his mother had at no time asked of him. He was expecting her to protect him, never make him do the things he didn't want to. He felt confused as to why she was offering him on a silver platter to the snake man. Perhaps she was a different person all along. Maybe the woman he thought was his mother was actually something else in disguise. He certainly saw her true colors today, and wondered if some day he himself would become her.

Resigning himself, he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. He didn't want to eat; he didn't want to just incase he lost his nerves and would make a fool of himself by throwing up on the man's floor. Closing his eyes, he prayed Orochimaru would turn him away.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood frozen at the panting blonde stood in front of him. Deidara's hair was in a disarray; he was covered in sweat, and his clothes were dirty from the hard ride. Itachi stood now in front of him wearing his night clothes' eyes wide but unseeing.<p>

"She said what?" He asked blonde before him. Deidara had arrived a few minutes ago, using the fastest horse in the stables that Itachi left behind just in case It seems it was appropriate. Deidara turned a one-day ride into a few hours. The blond licked his dry lips as he managed to catch his breath.

"Your mother wants Sasuke to sleep with Orochimaru, leader of the snake tribe. I can't tell you everything now that she said, but I can tell you he's not doing it because he is in love with the man. She's basically forcing him!" The blond rushed out. Itachi's breathing became deeper and erratic. He turned on the spot, lifting a hand to his chin and clenching his teeth. He betrayed nothing as he slowly turned his head back to the blond.

"And how. . . How did Sasuke . . . Seem . . . Emotionally?" Itachi dared to ask. The older Raven feared nothing, but what he feared more was that if Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed to do this. If that was the case, Itachi would not go. Deidara had a pain-filled look on his face as he regarded his friend.

"There are no words to describe the pain on the younger prince's face. Whether it was regarding his origins or the fact that he looked like a dead man going to the gallows," The blond said. Itachi's face held shock as he desperately looked around for his armor. As he rushed to put it on, he looked at Deidara and pointed out the door.

"Ready my horse, tell Pain to get the Army ready to head home. I'm leaving, tonight!" He announced. His looks held anxiousness and extreme desire to return home. Deidara watched him and nodded immediately.

"Yes my prince!"

The blonde ran out the door as Itachi's mind spun in place. He had a slim idea about what his mother told Sasuke. He didn't know the full details, but he knew Sasuke had been born of his mother and a very close family member. He could not care less about whom the boy's father was, all that mattered was that Sasuke was being forced to do something he didn't want. Itachi had never gone against his mother, but he flatly refused on many occasions in which he had been told to sleep with either enemies or powerful ally's children. He knew it angered her to no end, but he never imagined she would take it out on Sasuke. She'd always loved him, held a special place in her heart for him. It at no time in his life bothered Itachi because Sasuke was Sasuke. The boy not at any time asked for the attention, and the boy never wanted for anything. He gave Sasuke personal freedom; he didn't expect his mother to back him into a political corner. He threw his cape on as he angrily thought of Orochimaru. He had no idea the man was in his home; he had no idea his mother had invited the enemy right onto their doorstep. What was she thinking? Orochimaru was a powerful mage. The man could have anything he wanted by force alone. Why would their mother give Sasuke to him? Some kind of peace treaty? He dwelled no more on it as he grabbed his sword and helmet. Deidara was talking to Pain outside, standing close together. Deidara was Pain's lover; the orange haired male was very surprised at seeing the blond in the middle of the night let alone in a military camp. He stroked the other's face as Deidara rushed to him the details of his sudden appearance. Itachi's warhorse was saddled and ready, and that was all the prince needed. Without stalling he jumped onto the saddle and grabbed the reins. He looked briefly down at the two men as they stared up at him for orders.

"Return to me Deidara by morning. Pain, gather the men and get them home, the enemy is on our doorstep. I require a lot of cleaning up after what I'm about to do," He told them. Both nodded as Pain and Deidara got ready to move.

"We'll see you at home, my prince," Pain said. Itachi gave a curt nod as he slapped the reins. The large horse gave a roar as it trampled fires as it exited the camp. Feeling the wind on his face, Itachi felt a new line of adrenaline go through him. His horse kept the weight of him well, with his armor on. He reminded himself to award the animal after his goals have been met. He trampled the countryside, passing villages and homes and if anybody had looked out their windows, they could swear they saw the Grim Reaper himself riding after his next victim.

It had been hours after dinner in which Sasuke decided to skip. He walked down the halls of the la

* * *

><p>rge palace; night fell and stars shown through the windows. All the servants were asleep, as were the guards. Orochimaru's room was put on the west end of the palace, facing the gardens. He walked the two floors and now stood in front of the man's door. The fireplace must've been huge; a large amount of light cascaded from underneath the door into the hall. Sasuke could feel the heat of it on his feet even through his boots. He wore a simple pair of riding pants, his shirt loose and not constricted. He took a deep breath and made his mind go blank. If he was going to do this, he was going to give Orochimaru the Sasuke he made itself out to be. Putting a furious look on his face, he tried to make himself look as unappealing as possible. Sometimes people didn't want to sleep with a gloomy bed partner; he hoped he could pull it off and just tell his mother that Orochimaru wasn't interested. He knew was a slim chance, but it was all he had to go on. He briefly wondered if his mother planned this with Orochimaru, he didn't expect the other to be up this late.<p>

Stealing himself, Sasuke resigned himself to his fate and knocked on the door. He heard an utterance of acknowledgment and opened the door with a small creek. Sasuke felt his breath become deeper from the way he saw Orochimaru arranged. The man wore nothing but a scarlet red robe, tied in the middle. His hair was loose about his shoulders and framed his long face perfectly. He held a glass of wine in his hand as he took in Sasuke. His feet were bare on the carpet and crossed as their shadows played against the floor. Even if he was being forced to sleep with this man, Sasuke couldn't help but find him terribly alluring.

Orochimaru gave a small smile as if he were taunting Sasuke and the raven suddenly saw that the mocking attitude had just ruined his entire air. He was back to being angry, and he scowled at the other man.

"Sasuke, what a surprise! What brings you to my door at such a late hour?" He mocked. Sasuke sneered this time and crossed his arms.

"Skip the pleasantries, I would have preferred you just made a move on the first night instead of dancing like a puppet. However, I suppose you're the kind of person believing in mock torture. Fine. I won't bore you with details. We both know why I am here so no games. Just take what you want from me, so I can go back to my room and sleep and revel in self-loathing and disgust," The boy said sharply.

Sasuke suddenly dropped his arms and waved a hand in the air.

"You must be proud of yourself, bedding a sixteen-year-old, what are you? Fifty or something?" He mocked back. He hoped this display of arrogance would turn the man off to the idea. Instead, Orochimaru only smiled and sat down his glass.

"There you go again, pretending you understand what's going on, hiding behind a veil that you have no hope of pushing back. I don't blame you for being scared Sasuke; it must be hard taking orders from your own mother," He slithered out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his plan horribly failed. Instead, he took a more logical approach.

"Why this then? What do you hope to gain from this by sleeping with me?" Sasuke asked him plainly. Orochimaru stood and approached him. His eyes were a light like the fire behind him. He didn't stop until he came with only a few inches of the boy. Sasuke held his body taunt as Orochimaru lifted a hand and gently curled around the boy's chin. He could feel the nails slightly biting, but they didn't puncture the skin. The fingers were cold against his hot skin. His smirk widened at the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Who knows, perhaps I take a sick pleasure of forcing people into my bed? Maybe your mother has some hidden agenda that she too has hidden from me. Whatever she is planning; she has obviously kept both of us from the loop," He drawled. Sasuke almost winced as that hand stroked his chin before going down his neck and into his shirt. Orochimaru shamelessly felt up his chest, stroking the muscles and circling a nipple with his index finger. He went lower and Sasuke gasped as his shirt was torn open with Orochimaru's other hand. The older man's eyes were intent, as if he was examining something of great value for pricing. His golden orbs were heated, and Sasuke swallowed at the raw intensity of it. The pale man before him took a deep breath as if he was trying to control himself from the fresh young flesh presented to him. Orochimaru wasted no time as he grasped the boy's hips and moved in. Leaning his head forward all the way, Sasuke could feel the man's breath on his neck and unintentionally tilt his head backwards in reaction. He gave a whimper as teeth and tongue latched onto the side of his neck and sucked. Sasuke trembled in not excitement, but fear as Orochimaru went down his chest and licked whatever skin he could reach. It was a creepy feeling, and the boy didn't like it. He raised his hands against Orochimaru, and they landed on the man's pale chest, the skin there also being very cold. Before the boy could react further, Orochimaru spoke.

"Maybe I get a personal thrill out of fear. You're trembling but not in excitement. How does it feel? That your own mother handed you over like a virgin to sacrifice? However, you're no virgin; you're fully aware of what sex is, what it does to a young body. You know what it is like to lay with a man and let him treat you special. It's the fact that you've always got to choose, but now the decision is someone else's," Orochimaru whispered against the skin.

Sasuke grimaced as the man harshly grabbed his belt and torn it off. He clenched his teeth as Orochimaru pulled down his pants and eventually forced him to remove his boots. He was left standing there naked, slightly cold because of the large room. He fought down embarrassment and stomach bile as Orochimaru stepped back and observed him like an animal at the fair. Sasuke knew he was trembling, but he clenched his fists to hide it. The man smirked as firelight played off his pale skin, giving him an unearthly glow. The snake didn't hide how he licked his lips and raked his narrowed eyes up the young boy's frame.

"Maybe I get a personal enjoyment of letting Itachi know that I defiled you because his mother said I could?" He smirked. Sasuke backed up in surprise and gave him a look of horror.

"How– how do you know my brother?" He asked. Orochimaru said nothing as he merely approached the boy and backed him toward the bed.

"We know each other very well, but that is a story. . . For another time," Was all he said. Sasuke could do no more as he was pushed onto the man's bed. Orochimaru wasted no time as he crawled over the boy and parted his legs. Latching his fingers into the sheets, Sasuke prayed to just get through this with some of the pride still intact. He knew it would be impossible though, he never be able to look at anyone in the eye again.

* * *

><p>Itachi practically jumped off his horse as he handed the steed to the stable master. Nearly sprinting, he made his way up to the steps as the black of the night followed behind him. It was close to midnight as he looked up at the palace, only a few lights were on, but Sasuke's room remained dark. He clenched his teeth and wished he wasn't wearing heavy armor. It was slowing him down. He itched to draw his sword, but he kept his hand on the handle. Effortlessly, he made it through the front doors, past the guards and headed straight for Sasuke's room. He abandoned his helmet on the first story as he busted open the boy's door. Looking around he panicked as he didn't see Sasuke in his bed. He growled deep in his throat, spinning around the room.<p>

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?" He yelled into the room. He didn't care if he woke anybody up, he wanted his brother, and he wanted him now. The only other place Sasuke could be with this man was in the guest quarters. He nearly ran down the hallway, his hair flying behind him. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, wondering every scenario in his head about how he was walking in on them. Were they in the middle of it? Did Sasuke want it after all? Would he tell Itachi to leave as soon as he arrived? He decided in himself, no matter what Sasuke wanted, he was getting his little brother out of there. And he was going to kill Orochimaru. His armored boots clicked against the carpet as he searched doorway after doorway on the guest floor. He finally came to one doorway that had light coming from underneath it. He stopped, frozen the sounds he heard. It was the obvious creaking of the bed, something he had heard when walking past the servant's quarters late into the night. Feeling a spark of rage ignite within him, Itachi held back a roar. Though distinctly among the sounds of sex, Itachi heard whimpering and crying, not the sounds of pleasure that he thought he would come upon. Even so, that only fueled his anger, making him nearly break down the door. Using the hilt of his sword, Itachi raised his sword and broke the lock. Using the heel of his boot, he brought it up and knocked the door off its hinges. It broke nearly in half from his rage and shattered to pieces on the floor. His eyes went straight to the bed; he could feel his red eyes turn the color of molten lava.

The cries did not die down as Itachi took in the scene before him.

Both were naked on the bed, Orochimaru's long hair fanning out behind him. Itachi's eyes weren't for the man moving on top. His eyes were for the boy crying and whimpering under him. Sasuke's eyes were closed tightly as he anchored himself to the bed with a white knuckled grip. Moans filled the room as Orochimaru spread his thighs wider and pounded into him quicker. Itachi watched frozen as Sasuke's cries reached his ears. The boy arched his back as Orochimaru chuckled and leaned down to his ear, licking the shell. Sasuke's eyes burst open and Itachi watched as tears spilled down. The entire act in itself looked like torture more so than a pleasurable dance. The vulnerable boy Itachi had seen his full life was seen today. This was not something he would ever wish upon him.

Feeling the sword in his hand, Itachi strode forward with his eyes spinning in his skull.

As if sensing him through the haze of either pain or pleasure, Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of the door. The boy's eyes widened, and all Itachi could see was fear. His eyes clouded over and nearly scrunched closed the closer Itachi got. However, through it all, the older brother saw the message there.

_Help me, I'm sorry. . . Please help me. . . _

Itachi saw nothing but the pleading eyes as he raised his sword. Sasuke's eyes went wide, and it seemed Orochimaru didn't even notice how still his bed partner was.

"About to cum Sasuke?" Orochimaru whispered to him. Itachi heard the words as he raised his sword above his head.

"I'm afraid you're never going to get that opportunity," He hissed to the snake man. Sasuke cried out in pain as Orochimaru stopped thrusting as his head whirled around toward Itachi. Before the man could open his mouth, whether to call for help or utter a spell, Itachi's sword came down. Swinging swiftly to the side with the blade, years of expertise striking made the cut smooth. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he watched the snake man's head rolled off his neck. A fountain of blood hit the sheets as Itachi quickly grabbed the corpse's shoulder, swiftly throwing it off the bed before any blood could hit Sasuke. The boy whimpered as his body was separated from the one who had been thrusting inside of him. He sat up quickly, grabbing the sheets and covering himself up. He stared at the inanimate body on the floor; pools of blood sprouted from the body's neck as Orochimaru's wide lifeless eyes stared back at him. Before Sasuke could scream, Itachi grabbed some bloody sheets and covered the body, head and all. The room was silent except for the boy's heavy breathing. He stared at the far wall, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Itachi moved closer to the boy, and Sasuke's head snapped up to look at him. Itachi was breathing deeply, some blood covering his face. He reached forward toward Sasuke's face, a calm look in his eyes.

"Sasuke," He called softly. Sasuke flinched as the fingers and touched his cheek, and he stared at his brother. Itachi didn't move a muscle as he allowed the boy to recover from his trauma.

"It's okay; I won't hurt you," Itachi said softly. Sasuke gave a shaky breath that threatened to turn into a sob. More tears sprung up as he stared at his older brother.

"I hoped. . . I prayed. . . I didn't think you would. I didn't think you came for me," He choked out. As if ashamed, Sasuke pulled the sheets tighter around himself to hide his nudity.

"I didn't want to, but if I didn't. . Mother. . . " He said and broken fragments. "I should have just walked away."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke curled in on himself and started crying. He stared in hate at the bloodied body on the floor before he moved toward his younger brother. Sasuke made a noise of confusion as Itachi grabbed the sheets and cocooned him with them. Without a word, he picked Sasuke up bridal style and made his way out of the room. He carried his younger brother back to his own sanctuary, the place where he would feel the safest. He kicked the door closed behind him as soon as he entered the boy's room. He gently set Sasuke down on his bed, moving some hair from his eyes. Sasuke looked up at him, seeming lost, and it was the most vulnerable thing Itachi had ever seen. He leaned forward carefully and tucked the boy into his blankets. He was suddenly reminded of an era where he used to put the young Sasuke to bed when he was restless. Almost as if waking up from a daydream, Sasuke looked deeply into his older brother's eyes.

"Itachi," Was all he could say. The older set the blankets over him and pulled back.

"Sleep, I'll be back," He promised. Before he could turn on his heel, Sasuke grabbed the end of his cape, stalling him from his exit.

"Don't go," The boy pleaded hoarsely. Itachi stilled instantly and whirled back around. Sasuke sat up in bed, looking desperate and hair askew. He had clawed marks on his shoulders, and hickeys on his neck. As if realizing what he was staring at, Sasuke raised a hand and tried to cover his neck and shoulders. Itachi clenched his teeth but carefully leaned down and smoothed his thumb over Sasuke cheekbones.

"I promise; I'll be back as soon as I'm done. . . Dealing with the mess," He finished quietly. As if understanding him, Sasuke slowly nodded his head.

"Hurry," He begged quietly. It had been a long time since Itachi had seen this vulnerable child. He smiled softly for the first time in years as he smoothed back Sasuke's bangs. This was the real Sasuke. This was the boy hiding behind angry looks and snide remarks. Leaning forward Itachi briefly let his lips touch the feverish forehead before urging Sasuke to lie back in his bed.

"I will," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R&R**


	6. Mess

**Chapter 6: Mess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry it took so long, I wanted to finish 2:44am first. It's done now!**

**Warning: Contains YAOI in this chapter**

* * *

><p>His mother had left him a mess, one that would need to be taken care of carefully. He didn't leave Sasuke's room until he was sure that the boy had finally fallen asleep. He had scratches all over his arms, and Itachi wiped them down with a warm cloth before closing the door behind him. Still, in armor, he walked back to Orochimaru's room. Opening the door, the fireplace continuously roared as the mess in the corner never changed. He sneered at the bloodied sheets before he walked over to them. Blood had seeped deeply into the carpet, but Itachi was thankful for the almost similar colors of the fibers. He kicked the bloodied sheets in anger, and a hand thudded by his foot, unmoving.<p>

"Sick bastard, I told you your greed would be the end of you," He whispered to the corpse. It had been long in the past that Itachi had met with the man named Orochimaru. They fought against each other many years ago, the battle had lasted a week and in the end, it drove Orochimaru and his tribe into the mountains. Many of the tribe's people died of the cold weather, starvation and disease. Orochimaru's own son was among the casualties, and the snake man had sworn vengeance ever since. It was the snake's greed that made him guide his people to their deaths, but he was blind to anything else.

Shaking from his memories, Itachi looked between the fireplace and the body. He smirked and grabbed the edges of the blankets, starting to pull. Itachi wiped the sweat from his brow as he made his way back to Sasuke's room. He shut and locked Orochimaru's door, threw some logs on the fire and sealed the fireplace shut quickly. Even the prince couldn't help but grimace at the smell as he cleaned up his mess. The body would need several hours to burn, but the smell would be trapped behind the iron gate Itachi had thrown in front of the blazing hearth. His boots made sounds on the marble as he headed back toward Sasuke's would have plenty of explaining to do tomorrow to his mother, but for now, it was about his little brother, not quietly opened his brother's bedroom door, moving toward the bed. Sasuke was right where he left him, and now curled into a ball. Stripping off his armor, Itachi folded his clothes and left his boots by a chair. He lifted up the sheets and shamelessly crawled inside with his brother. He molded himself against Sasuke's back, warming him instantly. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, burying his face into the boy's neck and closing his eyes. Anything bad that had happened that night could wait until tomorrow, all he wanted to do was hold the one he loved tonight.

* * *

><p>Queen Mikoto sat at her large desk in front of her favorite viewing window. It was early morning, and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. She calmly sent to her drink, letting her long raven hair falling across her back. She was wearing a light dress, blue with her legs crossed on top of each other. The ornate tea set sat in front of her, beautiful and design and made of the finest bone China. She sipped again in her drink but stopped when she heard stomping. She lowered her cup and raised her eyebrow at her door. The stomping got louder and drew closer, resonating harshly off the hallway walls. Not a moment later she sat down her teacup; the doors burst open. She was not surprised in the least to see her oldest son glaring at her from the doorway. She calmly set her cup all the way down onto its platter. She leaned back in her chair casually as if nothing was wrong.<p>

"Itachi, what a surprise. To what do I owe this early visit?" She inquired, with a tilt of the head. Unexpectedly, Itachi surged forward without so much as a greeting. He was wearing his armor was now gleaming in the early sunlight. She remained calm. However, even as her son approached her swiftly and menacingly. With a sweep of his arm, he covered the length of her desk sending papers, books, and her favorite tea set crashing to the floor. The noise was loud and aggravating, but she sat there calmly, staring at her son. Itachi's face was full of rage even as the last bits of tea leaked out onto her floor. He was breathing harshly, almost as if he ran all the way to her study. She raised her chin a bit as she stared at the mess he made.

"Dear me, such temper," She mentioned, tapping her lower lip with an index finger. Itachi, however, did not come for small talk.

"You're a sick bitch you know that?" Was the first thing he said. Mikoto closed her eyes and chuckled.

"I am? In what way?" She asked. Itachi slammed his hands on her desk and leaned forward. He was almost nose to nose as his breath washed over her face.

"Your own son, your personal flesh and blood. What gives us the right anymore to call you our mother? Our protector? His protector for God sake! You love Sasuke; you hold him closest to your heart more so than me, why do this to him?" Itachi hissed quietly. Her smile dropped as she regarded him.

"But . . . Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked instead of answering his question. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and talked through his teeth.

"To see my younger brother nearly raped by an old enemy? You weren't there. You didn't see the anguish on his face! The humiliation, the torment of that man inside of him!" Itachi's voice rose with every word. Mikoto shook her head as she stood from her chair.

"This was what needed to be done. It was a moment of a double-edged sword; it has been resolved," She said. Itachi pulled backward only slightly as he watched her walk toward her window. He stood there is a tense mass as he watched her run her fingers down the class before looking up at him.

"Many people wanted Orochimaru dead, but it had to look authentic. I couldn't just simply execute the man; it would look suspicious. Innocent minds were needed; Sasuke needed this. He needed to realize what it means to be a Prince, Itachi. You are my dog of war, as the second born, Sasuke was meant for negotiation purposes. That is the way it has always been in this family. It was the same with me and my brother. I produced him an heir while our father sent him to fight wars. Sasuke needs to see that this world is full of tricks and deceit. Yes, I used my son but in exchange, you may very well gain a lover," She said. Itachi clenched his fists as he felt the extreme urge to run over there and force his mother out of that window.

"This was not the way to do this. I would've happily killed Orochimaru and made it look like an accident. Playing off my jealousy and Sasuke's innocence is the move of a coward," He growled. Mikoto laughed like she had heard a funny joke.

"Maybe so, but in the end Orochimaru his dead. Sasuke is scarred but alive; his eyes have been opened. You have returned a new and in your own way, had discovered how deep your love runs for Sasuke more so beyond lust but true love. This proved you would kill for him Itachi, does it feel different from before?" She asked him. Itachi hated to think she was right; he refused to believe it, but in some sick way it was as if it needed to be done.

"I would've found my own way; Sasuke would've been mine eventually," Itachi breathed out incompetence. Mikoto turned back to face him with a sly look on her face.

"Oh really? And how long would it have taken? How many more guards would Sasuke have slept with before he realized you were serious? I love him; I love you too. . . Nevertheless, this goes beyond family Itachi. I see the way he looks at you; he knows he loves you, but he feels the connection you have is wrong. I need him to open his eyes to the truth. I needed him to be under a man he hated and feared in order to realize who came fore front to his mind to save him. You came like some sirens call, and he flocked to you. What has been done cannot be undone," She finished. Itachi continued to glare at her, but she only walked toward her desk and sat down in her chair. There was more he wanted to say, but he knew Sasuke would awaken soon.

"Don't expect me to be friendly with you any longer," He hissed. Mikoto shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't bother her one bit.

"I expect that, but you will thank me eventually for such a turn of events. It's only a matter of time now. I expect my children to confront one another." Itachi shook his head as he turned his back to her.

"Do you have no shame?" He asked himself more than her. Mikoto chuckled lowly.

"I had my brother's child, what do you think Itachi?" She said. Itachi didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. Stomping out her door, he slammed behind him and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Itachi had woken up before Sasuke and gently climbed out of the bed in order to seek his mother. It was much more into the morning now and no doubt the boy would be up. Itachi tried to predict how the boy would act, sheepish? Embarrassed? Angry? Alternatively, if it was anything like last night, the boy would cling to him and not let go. Whatever Sasuke was feeling; Itachi was determined to never leave his brother alone for second that day.<p>

Not bothering to knock, he opened the bedroom door softly and peered in. Sure-enough Sasuke was awake, standing by his basin and washing his face with a cloth. He was wearing a robe now, bare feet on the carpet, looking pale and shaken but stable enough to go about his business. He turned his head slightly when he heard the noise of his door being opened. Dark eyes looked tired behind black bangs as Sasuke set down the washcloth on the counter and retied his robe, hugging himself around the hips.

"Where did you go?" He asked tiredly, looking back at the basin. Those eyes were rimmed red, proof of last nights crying and anguish. Itachi carefully stepped in and closed the door softly behind him, setting his cape on the back of the chair by the door. He never took his eyes off Sasuke as the boy just stood there.

"I went to go speak with mother," Itachi said, waiting for the boy's reaction. Sasuke gave a low chuckle as he let the washcloth fall back into the basin with a splash. He leaned with his arms on the dresser as, he tilted his head to the side, looking out the window.

"Oh? What did she . . . Never mind, I don't care anymore; I could hardly call her my mother any longer," The raven whispered bitterly. Itachi didn't move as he heard Sasuke's breathing become deeper. He casually strode forward but was on guard in case Sasuke made to move. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to be on guard.

"Orochimaru is dead," Itachi said, coming to stand up behind Sasuke. The boy made no implication above a sound of confirmation.

"I figured that, I doubt anyone could survive a beheading," He said in a tired voice. He moved away from Itachi slightly to stand in front of his bed, crossing his arms and holding his elbows.

"What you must think of me. . . How embarrassing. It seems I too got caught in mothers' games. My reputation of being a whore seems now to suit me proper," Sasuke said in a tired voice. Itachi strode forward as his eyes narrowed on the other's back.

"You are no whore and mother should be the one to be punished. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Itachi hissed. Sasuke spun around, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh be quiet! You must be enjoying this; I must've looked so pathetic last night! I'm an utter idiot, letting her crawl under my skin and settle there. Letting that man . . . Letting that man start something . . . I must've sniffled like a baby! And then here you come . . . Barging in and . . . And . . . !" The raven shouted. Itachi took a bold step forward and grabbed Sasuke's chin; the boy of course tried to pull away. He backed Sasuke into one of the posts of his bed and held him there with an arm around his waist. He could feel it; he could feel the way Sasuke trembled in his grasp from either suppressed rage or terror.

"It's not your fault Sasuke," Itachi said sternly. His gaze was intense on the boy as he saw the first few tears roll down flushed cheeks. Sasuke's face scrunched up and he bit his lower lip. It was the first time in years that he had seen such a look of pain on the other's face. Not being able to help himself, Itachi ran his thumb under Sasuke's eye and smoothed away the tear. The boy took a deep shaky breath as the arm around him tightened.

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke said in a mournful voice. He closed his eyes as Itachi leaned forward and kissed his cheek, licking away the remaining tears. The sun had finally started rising, and it made the room glow in a soft orange light.

"Because I love you, little brother," Itachi breathed in all honesty. Sasuke shook his head but didn't move from Itachi's grasp as his brother wrapped both his arms around his waist.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again although much more softly, as if in defeat. Itachi pulled back and smiled into Sasuke's face.

"Because looking at you, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you to someone else. Even if you had wanted what happened between you and Orochimaru . . . I would have killed him either way. You're mine Sasuke . . . Only mine, since the day I laid my eyes on you . . . I knew you were the one my soul called for. Even after every scowl, after every snide remark, I still couldn't hold back what I wanted. What I wanted for you . . . " The older said. Sasuke's eyes were wide and Itachi had never seen the boy's cheeks turn so red in his pale skin. Not being able to help himself, Itachi leaned forward and kissed the middle of Sasuke's forehead. The boy made a sound of confusion but did not turn his face away.

"I fell in love with your mind and your soul. I became a slave to what I felt for you." His breath ran across his little brother's forehead. Turning his face, he rained kisses down Sasuke's temple and eventually to his lips.

"Do you love me?" Itachi had to ask. Sasuke stood there in his brother's grasp, seemingly lost now in thought. He gently preened into his brother's touch but seemed to hesitate. This was too much . . . Too soon.

"I-I don't know . . . The way you've been toward me, and then saving me . . . I'm so confused," Sasuke breathed helplessly.

And that was the truth; Sasuke really didn't know. His older brother was his savior as much as he was sometimes a threat or a tease.

Itachi continued to kiss down Sasuke's face until he reached the neck of the robe. He narrowed his eyes at the way the younger looked right now. The blush was irresistible, but the vulnerable look in the boy's eyes was hard to miss. The boy in all honesty looked lost and scared, and it tore at the usually stoic man. Pulling his brother to his chest, Itachi spoke.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you fall in love with me," He breathed against the skin. In one swift move, Itachi grabbed the neck of the robe and pulled it downward along with the belt. Sasuke gasped and startled as he suddenly found himself very naked in front of Itachi, his thin robe pooling at his feet. He shuddered at both the intense gaze roaming his body and the chill of the morning air on his skin. Caught in surprise, Sasuke remained stunned.

"Itachi . . . " Sasuke gasped as the other pushed him against his bed post. Itachi said nothing as he came forward and licked a trail up Sasuke's neck. The younger was lost in a moan as he felt hands touch his waist and sit him down on the cold sheets of the bed. Itachi's eyes were intense as he pushed Sasuke back and crawled over him. Sasuke made a small noise of discomfort as Itachi kissed down his chest, hands delicately running over pale thighs. Seeing Sasuke's discomfort, Itachi lightly kissed the boy's chin soothingly.

"Don't worry, I won't enter you today . . . Not until you're ready. I just want to taste you . . . Make you forget everything," He breathed out. Sasuke relaxed only slightly as Itachi kissed down his chest to his belly button. Dipping his tongue into the indent, Sasuke gasped as hands touched his thighs and squeezed them possessively.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke sighed as his brother licked his abdomen. His stomach jumped as that hot tongue delved back into his belly button. His body started responding, and Itachi smirked as he felt Sasuke harden against his chest. Sitting up from atop the boy, Itachi undid the latches on his armor and let the chest piece fall to the floor with a clatter. Sasuke watched with lidded eyes as his brother removed his armor bit by bit until a gleaming chest riddled with scars was revealed. The younger couldn't help but swallow at how many there were on his brother's body. Years of battle were mapped out to him like a time line. Sitting up a bit, Sasuke couldn't help but reach out and up to feel up a scar just above Itachi's right nipple.

"There are so many," Sasuke said to himself. He brought up his other hand and ran it down Itachi's stomach and traced the muscle. Ripples upon ripples of strength soared under his fingertips, making his stomach tremble at the hardness. He swallowed again when his brother's arousal brushed against his hand. Looking up into his brother's eyes, they were a bright with desire and flame. Taking a breath, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's forearms and dragged his brother back over him, opening his legs. Itachi's hair surrounded him like a curtain as he pulled his brother's face closer. Their breaths intermingled as Sasuke took the next step and sealed his lips with his brothers. They tasted sweet, much sweeter than he would have thought that his brother was.

_Fuck it . . . _

Itachi responded immediately by lowering his hard body against his brother's.

_I can't deny it any more . . . _

Sasuke gasped and threw his head back as Itachi reached down and grabbed his erection.

_Maybe I do love him . . . _

Spreading his legs, Sasuke ran the heel of his foot down Itachi's thigh as his brother made their kiss stronger. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, opening his mouth. A tongue went in immediately and stroked every crevice, running over gums and teeth. Moaning, Sasuke blushed harder as Itachi began running his fingers up and down his cock.

"You're blushing," Itachi said, pulling back. Sasuke looked away as a hand traveled up his stomach to trace a nipple.

"Then should we stop?" Sasuke said offhandedly. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke felt a hand go around his stomach to run down his back to the top of his ass.

"No, I won't allow it; you're mine today," Itachi purred. Sasuke looked back at him as he raised a hand and ran it through his brother's long hair. His brother's eyes darkened with lust into a color much a kin to fresh blood.

"Then, give me your hips," Sasuke said. Itachi sat up a bit and raised his eyebrow but complied.

"We can both do it," Sasuke told him. Itachi smirked but did as told.

"And here I thought I would be the one doing all the work," He said.

"Then go find yourself a whore," Sasuke retaliated. Itachi tsked at him before effectively swinging his body so that his hips hovered at over-the-top part of Sasuke's body.

"A whore can't stroke my fires like you," Itachi said. He bent down and ran a hot breath over the head of Sasuke's cock from his position. Sasuke gasped and struggled not to keen his hips into the warm heat.

"That isn't the only thing I can stroke," He whispered back. Reaching up, Sasuke grasped his brother's hips and brought them down. He ran his tongue on the underside of Itachi's cock and felt it grow bigger under the wet muscle. Itachi groaned down by his own erection, hands tightening on his pale hips.

"Careful," Itachi breathed. Sasuke smirked at getting such a reaction from his normally composed brother.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed. Without warning, Sasuke lifted his head, and he brought down Itachi's hips. He swallowed his brother whole and began to suck. Itachi growled as he felt Sasuke's mouth work him. The image alone of those pale lips wrapped around him made him want to devour the boy whole. Leaning down as he was blown, he swallowed Sasuke and chuckled around it as the boy gasped and struggled not to thrust. Together, both worked on one another, getting reactions never thought possible from each other. Itachi's long hair tickled Sasuke's stomach as the boy fought to make his brother come first. Sasuke felt his peak rising as he did nothing to hold his hips still. Itachi moved with him and on one particular suck left Sasuke gasping and releasing the erection in his mouth.

"Itachi!" He gasped with wide eyes. Itachi though only continued to move, up down, up down, up down. Feeling his stomach jump, Sasuke did all he could to concentrate on his own task. His body trembled as Itachi grabbed his thighs and spread him wider. Quickly swallowing Itachi again, Sasuke felt his own release start to surface.

"Hmm . . . Sasuke," Itachi breathed against his cock. At the husky tone and the hot breath, not to mention how long it had been since he had been sexually active, all combined and Sasuke cried out as he tilted his hips upward into Itachi's mouth. He moaned as he released and a very glorious mouth caught all of it. Remembering what he was doing, Sasuke swallowed Itachi until he felt the other tense and the grip on his thighs increased.

"Erk."

Sasuke closed his eyes tight as his brother's essence coated the inside of his mouth. He groaned around his brother's softening cock and swallowed. Releasing it, Sasuke panted for breath and stared upwards with hazy eyes. He felt the death grip on his thighs let go, and he knew he would have more bruises to accompany the ones he already had. Itachi purred above him like a tiger as he swiveled backward around to be in person with Sasuke. The boy looked back up at him with a look that could only be described as calm. Leaning down, Itachi kissed him softly and brought his hands up to run down Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke," He called the other's name softly. The kiss was gentle and Sasuke felt himself tilting into it. Moving them both more up on the bed, Itachi covered them with the sheets as he grasped Sasuke to his chest and laid them on the pillows. After minutes, which felt like hours, both of their breathing slowed as the combination of their body heats relaxed them. Sasuke lay content for the first time in a lover's arms since Kakashi. He shifted only slightly and lowered his eyes to his brother's chest. Itachi softly ran his fingers through his little brother's hair, rubbing the scalp and petting his bangs. Sasuke raised his own fingers and ran them over a scar on his brother's chest.

"So how did you really know I was in trouble?" Sasuke asked. Itachi frowned and opened his eyes from his relaxed position. The hand in Sasuke's hair gently grasped and made Sasuke look up into his eyes.

"I have my ways," Was all he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"You made Deidara play spy didn't you?" Sasuke said a matter of fact. Itachi's eyes remained narrowed.

"I'm not stupid Itachi; I know all of your tricks. I saw him sneaking around the whole day I was with Orochimaru. Do you normally have people follow me? Want to make sure I'm not fucking around on you? I know that's how you found out about Kakashi and me," Sasuke said, but it wasn't in anger. Itachi remained silent as he sat up a bit to be over Sasuke. His hair pooled down around them as Sasuke was forced to look into his brother's red demon like eyes.

"When another man challenges what is mine, I want to know what I'm up against. And no, I confronted Kakashi personally; I don't have spies around watching your every move."

Sasuke sighed as he reached up to run fingers through his brothers bangs.

"What the hell am I going to do with you? I hate you as much as I love you at the same time," He breathed out. Itachi's eyes grew soft, and it was the first time in years that Sasuke had seen them that way. He hadn't recognized those eyes since he was just a toddler, a time before his brother went to all his wars and battles.

"I love you Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke's body relaxed, not noticing that he had been on guard. Their legs rubbed together, and the warmth did something to Sasuke.

"Marry me," Itachi suddenly said.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R&R**


	7. Confusion

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**I apologize for not updating as much, I graduate college in May so I've been busy with that. Once summer hits I can do more.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at his brother like he was insane. Lifting himself up from under his brother, Sasuke scooted away from him and held the blankets to his chest as if he were defending himself. Itachi didn't move from his spot as he regarded Sasuke evenly.<p>

"Marry me," Itachi repeated, much bolder. Sasuke swallowed and tried to keep the shakiness out from his voice.

"You're joking," Sasuke said with a critical eye. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I'm not, Sasuke," He said in all seriousness. The younger raven gaped for a moment before he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Itachi, we have no future," Was the first thing from the other's mouth. Itachi sat up on the bed, letting the sheets pool at his waist.

"Yes we do. Someday I will become King, Sasuke. I want you there, by my side. You're the only one I can trust. Who better fit to rule beside me?" Itachi asked him sternly.

"A woman? A future Queen perhaps?" Sasuke mentioned heatedly. Itachi though didn't seem phased.

"No one has the effect on me that you do," He stated.

"Maybe, but I can't give birth Itachi!" The younger shouted like it was the obvious.

"I don't need an heir," Itachi said, sitting up and cracking his back.

"Yes you do; it's the law," Sasuke hissed.

"Laws were meant to be broken," Itachi said back. Sasuke began to grow angry with his brother.

"What, I give you a blow job, and you think you own me? Forget it. I won't be coerced into this only to get my heart broken. I know how royalty works Itachi. People get married but go behind their spouse's backs with other lovers all the time! It will only be a matter of time before you give in and want a child with a woman!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the other. Sasuke made to get out of bed when a hand grasped him harshly by the wrist. Sasuke fell back onto the bed as he was forced once again to look deep into his brother's eyes.

"I've killed for you. What do I have to do to convince you Sasuke that I want no other? Do I have to burn a village to the ground? Do I have to slaughter hundreds of innocents? Hell, I'd even kill mother if you asked me too. . . Especially after all the hell she put us through," Itachi said lowly, eyes wide and insane. Sasuke remained quiet, carefully judging his brother's mood. His heart pounded in both excitement and fear at the other's words. His mind spun with the complications and the problems he knew he would face at this arrangement.

"Killing others won't convince me. If I do this, I don't become tied down. I don't become your whore, and if you stay devoted to me, I'll stay loyal to you. However, if I get even a suspicion that another was in our bed. . . I'll abandon you in a heart beat," Sasuke said just as deadly back. It was a dangerous staring match for a few moments. Slowly, Itachi calmed and raised a hand and ran it through Sasuke's hair.

"It can only be you," Itachi told him, for once sounding vulnerable. Sasuke calmed himself just to be replaced emotionally with apprehension and fear.

"Do you swear this on your life? Hurting me could kill me," He asked his brother. Itachi instead of answering he lifted them both up to sit. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly but deeply.

"You'll never want for anything. If I ever hurt you, I think I'd kill myself," Itachi breathed. Hesitantly, Sasuke kissed back and pulled away to stare at Itachi. The boy knew this would be a mistake, and the biggest he could ever make.

"Fine . . . I'll marry you. Nevertheless, this will turn out for the worst, you know that don't you?" Sasuke asked him. Itachi shook his head as he pulled Sasuke back to him.

"Then let's make it together."

* * *

><p>Agreeing to marry Itachi had felt like a villain's plan that had come to fruition. As if it was something that Sasuke had no control over whatsoever. He didn't know why he said yes, but Sasuke couldn't deny what he felt for the other any longer. Some small part of him loved Itachi more than he would ever admit. That childhood respect that Sasuke held for his brother never died.<p>

Sitting in his room, Sasuke leaned back slightly on his bed. His hair fell down past his eyes as he raised a hand to clear it away. He was fully dressed currently, wearing a nice dark purple vest complimented by silver lining. He crossed his legs, at present sporting a pair of black riding pants. His boot clad feet tapped on the floor as he remained deep in thought. His fingers clasped in his bed sheets as he vaguely recalled what he and his older brother had been doing this very morning in this current bedroom. Sasuke's pale cheeks blushed as he looked to the side. He felt a small tingle go down his spine at the thought of. . .

_Being Prince Itachi's fiancee. . . _

Sasuke groaned and slapped the side of his face in embarrassment.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered to his room.

* * *

><p>Itachi, however, was having the exact opposite train of thought. He marched proudly through the hallway, not wearing his armor, but his best dress shirt and robes. He nearly skipped down the hallway as his hair hung loose down his back. He hummed under his breath as he walked past whispering servants and confused butlers. Making his way to the main gate, Itachi spied a caravan approaching. Out in front, riding on the same horse front to back, Pain cantered up to him with a Deidara holding him around the middle. The blond poked his head from around his lover and looked worriedly at Itachi.<p>

"Your highness, un! Are you all right? How is Sasuke?" He asked right out. Pain stopped his horse and dismounted, helping his lover down from the large animal.

"Is all well?" Pain asked, eyes also looking worried. Itachi instead surprised them both and gave them his version of a smile. Deidara's jaw dropped, and Pain blinked in confusion.

"My Prince?" Pain asked carefully. Itachi only continued to smile.

"Everything went. . . Very well. In fact, you're looking at a newly engaged future King," The raven told them. Pain and Deidara looked at each other before their minds clicked.

"You got engaged?" They shouted together.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat proper in his chair, taking tea with his two friends. Now out of armor and clean, Deidara and Pain sat across from him, holding their own cups. Deidara was looking much calmer and Pain was smiling for him.<p>

"Itachi, this is great news! Sasuke said yes? Congratulations," Pain said to him, taking a sip from his tea. Deidara was practically bouncing in place in his seat. Dressed back into his stable uniform, he smiled widely for him.

"A wedding un! I love weddings!" He shouted in excitement.

"So how did you do it? Did you do the traditional thing and get on one knee?" Pain asked.

"No no! He swooped Sasuke up into his arms and proposed!" Deidara guessed. Itachi calmly sipped at his tea while Pain and Deidara kept discussing how he went into the proposal.

"No. . . Nothing like that. It didn't go exactly as I thought but . . . It was much more. . . Erotic. . . " The older raven purred. Deidara finished his tea and put it back on his saucer.

"E-Erotic?" he asked in confusion. Pain suddenly looked nervous.

"I-Itachi. . . What exactly happened when you arrived at the castle last night?" Pain asked carefully.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced his room like an animal in its cage. He ran his hands through his hair numerous times and shook his head back and forth.<p>

"No, I can't do it! I can't marry my brother! It's exactly what he wants!" He said out loud to himself. Starting to pace again, Sasuke looked at his bed and reddened as memories flooded his mind. He mumbled to himself as he slapped his forehead.

"No, I can't do this. I definitely can't do this . . . " He kept telling giving up the pacing, Sasuke sat on his bed in defeat.

"What do I do?" He said quietly in the big room.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked down the hallway as Deidara and Pain followed him. After retelling the gruesome story of returning to the castle, they had all decided to go to check up on the boy.<p>

"That's horrible un!" Deidara gasped at his lover's side. Pain nodded in agreement as Itachi led them through the hallways.

"But what about. . . ?" Pain began to ask.

"I took care of it. However, I'll need someone trustworthy to clean out the fireplace," Was all Itachi said. Pain nodded carefully at his prince.

"I'll take care of it," Pain said. Itachi nodded and as they drew closer to Sasuke's door, Itachi's became more relaxed. The others watched as Itachi knocked loudly on the door and without waiting, went in. All three blinked at what they saw.

Sasuke looked like he had been sent through a wind tunnel. His hair was mussed, and his clothing was undone in some places. The bed sheets were tossed around as if someone had just grabbed them and pulled. Pillows were on the floor, and some of the tapestry was pulled from the top of the bed. Itachi frowned in concern at Sasuke and turned to address his two comrades.

"Maybe we should postpone the visit for a while," He asked of them. They both nodded and gave Sasuke worried looks.

"Yeah un. . . We'll try again some other time," The blond said in uncertainty. Both men left, and Itachi turned to face his disgruntled brother. Sasuke didn't look at him as he appeared to be trying to catch his breath as he sat on the bed. The older walked over and gently sat beside his fiancee, taking his hand.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you? You're a mess," Itachi said carefully. Sasuke didn't respond right away as he only shrugged.

"Nothing. . . Everything, I don't know, don't ask!" He seemed to say breathlessly and hiss at the same time. Itachi frowned as Sasuke snatched his hand back from him. Taking the boy's chin, Itachi forced Sasuke to face him. The boy was a sweaty mess, looking nervous and scared and pale. Itachi looked down at Sasuke's lower lip to see it bleeding slightly, meaning the boy had been chewing at it. He frowned in concern and ran an affectionate thumb across Sasuke's cheek bone.

"Do I really make you this nervous?" He asked the younger. Sasuke swallowed, and Itachi felt it against his hand. The boy leaned back from him and set his shaking hands on his knees.

"I think this is all a mistake," He answered honestly in a small voice. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Meaning?" He asked with a tilted head. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes full of fear at future words.

"I think. . . I changed my mind. . Itachi, I don't want to marry you!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Nerves

**Chapter 8: Nerves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat there on his bed with his face in his hands. It was late at night now and Itachi had left him, seeming quite and what Sasuke could guess, angry. As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke wasn't sure if he should have taken them back or regretted them. His brother after the words came out, let go of his chin, rose, and left the room without a word. Sasuke was left sitting on his bed, confused and scared. It had been hours now and still Itachi didn't return.<p>

Night fell and had found Sasuke still sitting on his bed. His hands long stopped trembling, but his heart still beat quickly in his chest. Sighing, the boy gave up and decided it was time to change into his nightclothes and half-expected Itachi to come to the door, joining him for the night. Slipping under the covers, Sasuke watched his door but no movement came from it. Closing his eyes, Sasuke suddenly wondered what was going through his older brother's mind.

* * *

><p>Itachi wasn't mad, really he wasn't, but he couldn't help but be hurt by Sasuke's outburst. Surely by now he proved himself in the boy's eyes; he had spilled his heart and given him every emotion. Knowing just nerves were talking, Itachi said nothing as he left, and he wondered if it was the right decision to make. He would leave Sasuke alone tonight, leave the boy in his thoughts and let him figure this out. Returning to his own room, he ignored the siren's call to return to Sasuke side. He hoped Sasuke didn't get the wrong message by him not coming to his room. Closing the door to his room, he noticed how empty it was, how devoid of life it was. Sighing, Itachi began to strip and change it to his nightclothes. He crawled under his own covers and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was just conflicting, and he knew that. He couldn't help but feel his heart clenching pain at the way Sasuke had just burst it out about how he felt. Itachi closed his eyes for the night, left in his own thoughts.<p>

_Sasuke, just take your time . . . There's no need to rush it._

* * *

><p>Of course eventually Itachi had no choice but to tell his mother. The woman had done awful things but in the end, they would have no choice but to ask for her blessing in the matters of matrimony. Itachi dressed casually but elegantly as he went to go collect Sasuke. The boy had gotten up early but there were still bags under his eyes. Itachi felt a sense of guilt hit him at knowing he was the one to have put the bags there. Sasuke was probably awake half the night worrying whether his brother would come back or not. The boy didn't look him in the eye as they walked side-by-side down the hallway, and Itachi could no longer take the silence.<p>

"I'm not mad Sasuke; you feel what you feel," Itachi told him quietly. The boy shook his head as a deep frowned clouded his beautiful face. He still didn't look up at Itachi, concentrating on his shoes as they walked down the hall.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. You're right, just nerves probably talking. I'll be quiet from this day forwards," the younger said quietly in a mumble. Itachi growled as he stopped in the hallway and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. The boy looked up at him in both fear and confusion, and Itachi hated it. If the boy was to be his, Sasuke would look at him with adoration, not fear.

"I love you, and I want to know everything you feel. I don't blame you for having doubts, maybe I will change in the future, but it will be for the better, not for the worst. I love you, and I'll do anything it takes to hear those words come from you," The older hissed. Sasuke didn't look any better and Itachi could swear that the boy went for paler. Looking for all the world. . . Miserable. Sasuke took back his arm and held it against his chest.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well today," He said weakly, seeming tired. Itachi looked now in concern for the boy. It looked as if Sasuke didn't get any sleep last night because he chose to just stand up and walk away. Now the boy looked absolutely exhausted, and it was his fault.

"If you want, I'll tell mother on my own. You don't have to face her if you are not ready," Itachi said, raising a hand and gently smoothing it over the boy's cheek. Sasuke didn't react to the touch, but he looked to the side instead.

"There is no point in avoiding it, let's just get this over with," He said. Sasuke pulled aside from Itachi and started walking down the hallway again. Itachi watched him walk down the hall and away from him. Clenching his fists, he followed Sasuke to their mother's favorite study.

Itachi now stood in front of their mother as she stared almost gleefully at them. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she gazed at both of her boys.

"Wonderful! I'm pleased to see you too finally come to an agreement! My two doves, I promise you'll be very joyful together!" She gushed almost too sweetly. Sasuke flinched but otherwise said nothing. Itachi gave Sasuke a sorrowful look, and with all his heart wished this could have been a much happier occasion. Instead, he turned it into one that could only hold a frown. He had imagined something so much more different from this, a scene where he and Sasuke would be happy about telling their mother and smiling, not this.

Noticing her boy's gloomy faces, she too went from happy to frowning. She tilted her head almost in thought as she regarded her youngest.

"Sasuke, I thought you would be much happier upon agreeing to this?" She asked him. Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not like I had much of a choice," Sasuke replied bitterly. Itachi narrowed his eyes but otherwise remained quiet. Mikoto instead stepped forward, but Sasuke kept looking at the floor. She raised a hand and touched Sasuke's cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Did your time with Orochimaru teach you nothing?" She seemed to say evenly.

Sasuke jolted up so fast that Itachi thought that he might have fallen over. He moved away from Mikoto as if he had been burned as he stared at her wide eyed. Itachi growled loudly and stomped forward quickly, placing himself between her and his fiancee. Itachi stared her down hatefully as he wrapped an arm around a now shaking Sasuke.

"You bitch!" Itachi hissed at her. Mikoto did nothing at the look he was giving her. Instead, she only backed up and gave him a coy smile.

"Easy my ruby, no need to be harsh. I'm only stating a fact. I'm proud of you for proposing the way you did. Furthermore, for the way you exterminated Orochimaru. There should be no ill will between us any longer, surely?" She asked.

Itachi clenched his teeth so hard that it started to hurt. Sasuke was shaking in his hold as he turned to face the boy.

"I don't believe our relationship, mother, can ever be patched. You've created a road that I can no longer travel. With or without you, I love Sasuke. And I swear. . . You perpetually hurt him like that again, you ever deceive us or trick us; I'll fucking kill you," The older male hissed at her. Sasuke didn't stop shaking as he reached up and grasped his brother's shoulders.

"Itachi, stop it, please, let's just leave, I want to be alone with you," his younger brother begged him. Itachi wasted no more time on the woman as he spun them both around toward the door. Giving her one final look of disgust, he led his brother out of the study. Her face never changed as she watched both of her boys go, but as the door closed, a small smile graced her features.

* * *

><p>A week passed and the stiffness between the brothers only lessened by a little. Their mother had offered help with the wedding but of course Itachi had refused any contact with her whatsoever. Although Itachi wanted no contact, she was still the Queen. She would be at the wedding, but he made sure she had no part of it in its design. Sasuke had begged him when they were alone for a small ceremony. Itachi had originally planned for something a little bigger but when the boy was ready to get on his knees about it; he immediately reconsidered. Sasuke had become extremely high-strung and paranoid, and it worried Itachi. He became pale and twitchy. Itachi had planned to keep the engagement longer, but he felt a sooner wedding would be more appropriate. Often, there were times he'd wander into the boy's room to see him staring at the wall. Sasuke for the world looked lost and scared.<p>

Three more weeks had gone by, and slowly Sasuke perked up, but not by much. He came out of his room, and though he never liked to talk about the wedding, he knew it would be soon upon them. Itachi at night would go into his room and sit with him for long hours, discussing smaller details. Very rarely did he get a smile out of Sasuke, but as soon as he mentioned certain words like, wedding, rings, or honeymoon, the boy would become silent and distant. Itachi growing tired of the quiet, made his moves on those nights. They had yet to initially couple, he was saving that for the honeymoon. They would only fool around a little, some sexual relief to get through the strenuous days by simply holding or fondling each other. It felt good to wake up in the morning next to the boy, naked and at peace. He hoped every day of their marriage would be like that. When the day of the wedding arrived, Sasuke had pulled a complete turnaround and refused to leave his room.

Itachi stood worriedly outside the room, Kakashi standing next to him. Deidara and Pain waited behind them in the hallway. Itachi chose to wear his armor for the wedding, just the chest piece with pants and boots. He had been standing outside the door now for half an hour, sending in maids and anyone else to try to coax Sasuke out of his room. Maids came out looking worried or scared, and Itachi didn't want to go in and scare the boy. He chalked it up to the boy having nerves about the day ahead.

"Should I go in there, un?" Deidara said quietly. Kakashi shook his head.

"No offense Deidara, I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that right now," He lightly told the blond. A maid came rushing out of the room, looking at them all. Her hair seemed flustered, and Itachi could only imagine the things Sasuke might have said to get her like that.

"Your highness, Prince Sasuke keeps asking for a man named Iruka, is he in the castle?" The woman asked him with a bow. Itachi's eyes were wide for a moment, and look of disturbance crossed his face.

"Why?" Itachi asked her in clear confusion. The maid shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before looking back at the floor.

"I'm sorry my prince; I have no idea. However, the young Prince seems quite distraught. I recommend finding this Iruka person right away," She advised. She bowed one last time before leaving down the hallway. Kakashi faced the prince and looked at him in confusion also.

"My prince, who is Iruka?" Kakashi asked him. Itachi bit his lower lip before looking at the silver-haired man.

"Iruka Umino was Sasuke's nursemaid when he was a baby. It's almost understandable why Sasuke would want him now, not wanting to see mother or I. . . Iruka is the only person left he trusts," Itachi mumbled on an afterthought. Deidara and Pain looked at each other before addressing the prince.

"Oh yeah, un. I remember him! It's been a while though, it's kind of strange for him to be asking for Iruka like this," The blond stated, putting a finger to his lips. His lover looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not really, the poor boy is getting married today, and he is all nerves. It's understandable that Sasuke wants another adult figure right now for comfort," Pain said. Itachi threw his hands up and interrupted their conversations.

"Enough! If Sasuke wants Iruka, then find him! He must still live in the village nearby! Get him here before the wedding tonight. I need to find out what is wrong with Sasuke and fast!" Itachi shouted at them. Deidara and Pain rushed to do as told, nearly tripping on each other down the hallway. Itachi suddenly felt guilty for yelling, but he was highly stressed. Kakashi turned to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Pushing Sasuke like this is not wise your highness. If the boy is having doubts or regrets, then let him think. He has been acting strange all week," The silver-haired man advised. Itachi shrugged off his hand and glared at the man.

"Mind your own business, why don't you go make yourself useful and go find Iruka!" Itachi hissed. Itachi was still sore on the subject of Sasuke choosing this man to sleep with for a period of time. It still stung him every time he looked at the man, knowing he had been with his brother. Kakashi only gave a respectful bow as he backed away from the prince.

"Of course, your highness," He replied smoothly. Itachi clenched his fists as he watched the man walk away. It took everything he had not to put the knife in the man's back. Looking one last time at Sasuke's door, he frowned in worry.

* * *

><p>Iruka was not a hard man to find. The man still lived in the village near the castle, having moved in with his sister after Sasuke reached an age where he didn't need the man anymore. Deidara and Pain had easily explained the situation to the man, and he followed eagerly. Worry coated his features as the tan man walked down the hallway's he had once known for the first half of Sasuke's life. His features hadn't changed at all over the years that Sasuke had reached puberty. His hair was still cropped up in a chocolate brown ponytail while the scar across his nose looked as fresh as the day he got it in a training accident. He wore plain servants' clothes now compared to the days he wore a work apron and slacks. Coming up on a familiar door, he nodded to Prince Itachi before going into Sasuke's room.<p>

He walked in to see Sasuke curled up on his bed, sitting over the edge. He looked up to the intruder, and the raven's bloodshot eyes were the most noticeable feature against his pale face. He looked worn, tired, and scared most of all. Iruka walked over with a kind smile and gently set a hand on the boy's cheek.

"You've grown so much; I'm happy," He told the other. Sasuke's face scrunched up as he quickly stood and embraced the man around the waist, burying his face into the man's chest.

"Iruka! Iruka! I...I...I'm sorry b-but . . . I needed you. I don't know who else to talk to. The maids are useless, and I can't talk to Itachi or my mother! What am I going to do? I'm getting married today! I don't know if I love him or not! I'm so confused; I'm so scared. . . I wish Itachi had never asked me to marry him!" The boy choked out in sobs, burying his face in the other man's chest deeper. Iruka gently wrapped his arms around the boy and stroked his back while making soothing noises.

"Easy now, tell me all about it," He urged the boy softly.

Sasuke went into the tail of what had happened a few weeks previous. He stuttered through the parts that embarrassed him and cried when he reached the end of his story. The older male stood silently, listened with wisdom to it all before he set a hand on Sasuke's head. The boy looked up at him; eyes lost and glossy.

"Sasuke, you're acting foolish," The man scolded. Sasuke's face scrunched up this time in anger.

"You sound like my mother! I brought you here to help me!" Sasuke accused of him. Iruka shook his head but gave the boy a gentle smile, his brown eyes shining.

"You told me yourself, you had to doubt in your heart, but you agreed to marry him Sasuke. You know Itachi better than anybody, you know his feelings are sincere. I'm not trying to convince you to say yes, I'm asking you to give it a chance," He asked the boy. Sasuke looked at the floor as if it could give him the answers he sought. Iruka smoothed back his hair as another tear fell off the boy's cheek.

"When you were little, you used to follow him around like a puppy. Growing up and having him court you is scary, isn't it? I don't know what changed your brother, but he always used to ask me how you were on the days you avoided him. Sasuke, you need to look into your heart You feel something for him, you don't know if it's love. . . However, it can become love if you try. If it's not love, then you'll always have your brother regardless," The man explained.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to the corner, and Iruka followed the movement. A headless mannequin stood there, wearing an outfit. Iruka smiled as he saw the suit Sasuke had picked out to be married in.

"Oh Sasuke, it's lovely," The man commented in a whisper. Sasuke looked away in embarrassment as the older regarded the clothing.

It was a simple white suit, lined with gold and silver. It was elegant yet simple and matched Sasuke's personality perfectly. The pants were short just above the ankles with a pair of black boots sitting at the bottom, silver buckles on the side. As a Prince, Sasuke had a sword for a symbol of title more so than battle. It hung at the suit's side, just below the vest line. The collar consisted of a neckerchief, embroidered with golden lining and soft white cotton. The vest was the most beautiful part of the outfit. The buttons were silver, carved with patterns of swirls of water. A pair of gloves sat on the shoulder of the mannequin, clean and crisp white.

"Now look at that, if you didn't love Itachi, would you have picked out such a beautiful outfit for him?" The man asked him. Sasuke blushed heavily as he released his grip from around his previous nursemaid.

"What if all of this is a mistake?" He couldn't help but ask. Iruka reached forward and gently tapped the boy on the forehead.

"Don't be afraid of mistakes, mistakes happen and can easily be rectified. This isn't a mistake Sasuke; this is the beginning of an adventure."

* * *

><p>Iruka exited Sasuke's room looking confident and reassuring. He smiled at the Crown Prince and bowed to him.<p>

"Now, I believe it is customary. . . The groom is not to see the bride before the ceremony, correct?" Iruka smiled. Itachi blinked in confusion until the man's words dawned on him.

"Is he all right? He's going to go through it with me?" Itachi asked anxiously, dropping his facade completely. Iruka smiled and nodded happily.

"Yes, he is still confused and scared. . . However, it will pass eventually. Give it time your highness. This is a huge step for him and you. Don't expect him to have an iron stomach, "The man advised.

Iruka led Itachi away from the door as much as the prince wanted to stay.

Inside his room, Sasuke stared at the outfit he had chosen for his wedding. He crossed his arms low over his stomach as butterflies hit him. He smiled softly as Iruka's words echoed in his mind.

_"Don't be afraid of mistakes, mistakes happen and can easily be rectified. This isn't a mistake Sasuke; this is the beginning of an adventure."_

Sasuke turned away from the outfit as he went to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

"I hope you're right Iruka. . . Because I seriously need this to work out. I truthfully need to see for myself how I feel about him."

* * *

><p>It was only minutes before the wedding and Itachi was a nervous wreck, on the inside anyway. He let nothing show on the outside as he stood there now fully in his armor, waiting for the love of his life. Pain stood next to him as his best man while his lover Deidara sat in the audience. Kakashi remained off to the side and what from Itachi could tell, was making eyes at Iruka, who stood near the entrance to where Sasuke would come in. He frowned at the silver-haired man as he continued to watch every movement the other made. Upon Sasuke's request, it was a small ceremony. Purely, friends and family were here along with the priest. Their mother sat in the front row on the bride's side, dressed only in an eloquent gown of green. Her hair was done up in a ponytail as she sat. She too began to watch the entrance and waited for Sasuke's arrival. Itachi refused to look at her every time she tried to make eye contact. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might pop out of his chest plate. He felt his mouth going dry as he imagined this moment repeatedly in the past. It was a bit different than what he would've thought, but in the end, Sasuke agreed to be his.<p>

_I hope he doesn't regret anything._

Before he could worry about any longer his best man elbowed him in the side.

"Your highness, wake up! Sasuke is here!" He told the other. At the words, Itachi perked up and looked toward the entranceway. Sure enough, Sasuke stood there, looking. . .

_Amazing. . . _

Was the only word in Itachi's head that he could form at the moment His Sasuke stood there, looking perfect in his all-white suit. A buzz went around the room as Sasuke walked down the aisle, Iruka at his back. When Sasuke reached the altar, he unlatched the sword at his side and handed it to Iruka, who took it and stepped aside. Itachi was blind to the rest of the world as this gorgeous creature stood before him. He paid no attention to his mother who sat admiring her youngest son. If he had looked closer, he could nearly see the formation of tears in her eyes. Sasuke faced him with a reserved look as his own eyes bore down on the boy. Sasuke stepped forward, and Itachi reached out and took his hands.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked him. The younger raven looked at the floor before his eyes went back up to Itachi.

"Honestly, I don't know. But . . . I guess I'll have to find out. I won't know unless I try," The boy mumbled the last part. Itachi stared at the boy as he felt himself squeezing Sasuke's hands. It wasn't a yes. . . Even so, it wasn't a negative answer either. . .

Instead, Itachi nodded and they both turned to face the priest. They held hands as the man opened his book.

"Dearly beloved. . . We gather here today. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Honeymoon

**Chapter 9: Honeymoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat looking out the window of the carriage as it trotted along the road. The weather had turned sunny as his ebony eyes took in the nature. It had been so long since he had left the castle, he had almost forgotten what the countryside had looked like. He felt a shift at his side, and he glanced at the seat next to him. The arm that was currently around his waist pulled him tighter to his brother. . . Now husband . . . Body. Holding back a blush despite his scowl, Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes. Wearing traveling clothes, Itachi still looked like a prince, especially with his now soft smile.<p>

"When was the last time you were at the villa?" Itachi asked him, pulling him closer still. Sasuke looked back out the window but blushed when he felt his brother's lips on his neck.

"I-Its been years," Sasuke mumbled out. Itachi only made a small noise of acknowledgment before he kept moving down Sasuke's neck.

"We were only children then; I sent some people ahead to clean up the house and maintain the garden about a week ago. The place should be livable again by now," He said, planting a small kiss precisely behind Sasuke's ear. The boy closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Itachi's lips touch his skin.

"Why did you choose this place for the...For the honeymoon?" Sasuke dared to ask. Itachi smiled and pulled back.

"Because it has so many memories of when we were children. I thought it would be romantic," He replied. Sasuke was caught off guard by the sentiment. Before he could reply, Itachi swooped down and kissed him. He pulled back, and Sasuke scowled at the other.

"It will be perfect," His older brother replied.

* * *

><p>Sasuke exited the carriage while Itachi spoke to the driver. He swallowed deep in his throat as he took in one of his family's old homes. The villa had been a summer-get away when he was a small child. It held a large lush garden behind a nearly five-story mansion. The molding had faded a bit, but memories of his childhood flooded him. Playing in the fountain out back while his mother read a book on a blanket beside him and Itachi playing with his training sword near by. He closed his eyes as the sound of their laughter filled his mind. As he grew, the place had been abandoned over a course of time. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Itachi wrapped the appendage around his waist.<p>

"Shall we go in?" He asked.

* * *

><p>The day rolled on and Sasuke was just in one surprise after another, but after all...He was supposed to be on his honeymoon. The tough-guy persona that Itachi had built all these years dropped completely. After the wedding, Sasuke half-expected Itachi to whisk him away to his room for a night of. . . Well...After marriage sex... Instead, his brother had kissed him deeply and told him to pack. Sasuke had been a bit confused as he was ushered back to his room to pack some things. A carriage was waiting by the time Itachi came to fetch him. It took a full night of traveling in which Itachi made comfortable and if not a bit. . . Romantic. Sasuke fell asleep sometime during the journey and woken up in his brother's arms. After they had settled, Itachi took them both out into the gardens. Sasuke felt like a child again as he and Itachi wandered through the backyard and looked at all the old statues they used to hide behind. He held his brother's hand as Itachi recollected stories about when they were young. Sasuke listened and smiled when he remembered the day Itachi taught him how to swim in the lake nearby.<p>

"Mother was furious; we came running in soaking wet," Sasuke said quietly. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke into his arms.

"But you no longer feared the water," His brother said. Sasuke smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. His brother leaned down, and Sasuke felt his cheeks grow warm as Itachi kissed him softly. Closing his eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but feel completely safe in his brother's arms.

* * *

><p>Night had rolled around, and Sasuke was deep in thought. The moon shined brightly outside, and it seemed to fit the plan he had in mind. During the entire day with Itachi, all he could think about was how happy the other made him. Despite how rocky things were at first; Itachi made him feel complete and protected.<p>

He wanted Itachi, all of him.

As his brother stroked the fire in the fire place, Sasuke stood out on the veranda, looking down into the garden. Itachi stood up from the fire, his face a bit pink from the heat. He regarded Sasuke as the boy stood by the railing, looking downward off the edge. He smiled to himself as the boy appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Walking over, he set his hands on the other's back and ran them down the boy's arms, feeling the chill of the night. Sasuke woke up from his thoughts and turned to look at his brother.

"Did you have a good day?" Itachi asked him, nuzzling his shoulder with his lips. Sasuke smiled and let out a breath. He turned in Itachi's hold and pressed himself to his brother's chest. Surprised but pleased, Itachi embraced him as Sasuke's lips touched his collar bone.

"I'm glad to get away from the castle. So much has happened in such a little amount of time. You were going off to war, that thing with mother...Getting married so soon..." Sasuke said against Itachi's skin. He felt his brother's fingers brush against the back of his head into his hair before his fingers remained buried there. Itachi gently used the grip to tilt Sasuke's head upwards.

"I did sort of rush you into this. . . " He said simply. Sasuke looked deeply into his brother's red eyes before smirking.

"You never were a patient person Itachi," Sasuke smirked. Itachi shook his head as he buried Sasuke's face back against his chest.

"I'm serious," Itachi replied. Sasuke sighed against his neck before he gently kissed the skin.

"I am too, otherwise I would have walked away instead of marrying you. Do you think I'd let either of us waste our time if I wasn't serious?" He said. Sasuke pulled back to look at Itachi in the eye.

"You know I don't do anything half ass."

Itachi smiled and regarded Sasuke with a warm look.

"Then I'm happy that you kept walking down that path," He said. Sasuke's eyes hooded as he leaned up and kissed Itachi softly. He pulled out of Itachi's arms as his brother gave him a look of confusion.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked in confusion. Instead of answering the boy gave him what could be described as a sultry look. He walked around Itachi and back toward the room. Itachi watched as Sasuke walked to the middle the room and turned to look at him. He stood mesmerized as Sasuke reached for the belt on his pants. Itachi stood wide-eyed as Sasuke's pants fell to the ground and the long T-shirt he wore just covered the tops of his thighs. The boy kicked the pants away as he walked over to the bedroom door and peeked over his shoulder at his brother. The moonlight did wonders to Sasuke's skin. It made the tops of his thighs' glow as he leaned against the door frame, some of his shirt sliding down his shoulder as he put some hair behind his ear. Sasuke gave him a look that can only be described as arousal. Feeling his own breath catch, Itachi took a step forward.

"Sasuke," he almost purred. The boy flipped some of his hair out of his face as he started casually working on the buttons in his shirt. He turned away from Itachi just as the last button came undone, and he let his shirt smoothly fall down his arms. The article of clothing landed on the floor, and Itachi felt himself swallow with a dry mouth. Sasuke regarded him, fully nude and skin beautifully pale and unblemished. His backside was perfectly smooth, shaped legs leading up to a firm behind which Itachi couldn't stop staring at. The boy smirked at him as he ran his hand against the door frame of the bedroom. Without a word, he vanished into the dark room leaving Itachi on the veranda.

Itachi woke from his stupor and quickly strode inside, nearly slamming the glass doors behind him. Without wasting time he walked to the bedroom, trying not to appear too eager. He nearly slammed the bedroom door behind into as his eyes searched the dark for his bride. Sasuke was casually sitting on the bed; legs crossed as his chin sat on the palm of his hand. Instead of saying anything Sasuke only smiled as he sat up fully. Itachi scowl returned, but it was a playful one. As he stepped close to the bed, Sasuke kept scooting back until he was in the middle of the bed. Itachi wasted no time as he crawled over the boy still fully clothed. Sasuke let his arms fall to his sides as he lay bare under the other. Leaning up, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him.

"I believe you have to be naked in order to proceed further," Sasuke advised. Itachi pressed him into the mattress with his hips, letting his arousal be known. Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes and wrapped them around his brother's clothed waist.

"As your husband and the man who proposed, I believed I'm entitled to clarify how this should proceed further," Itachi whispered to the other. Sasuke chuckled as he ran his hands through Itachi's long hair.

"I highly doubt you want to get sweat all over your nice clothes," he said softly. Instead of answering Itachi leaned down and kissed him hard, already in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke slapped his hands away as they kissed and undid the last few buttons himself nearly tearing it down Itachi's arms to get it off. He already started working on the button of his pants as Itachi's lips warmed down his throat. Itachi himself reached back and pushed them down, kicking them violently off the bed. He ground their bodies together, grasping the sides of Sasuke's face and kissing him several times. To his surprise, Sasuke grasped him around his shoulders and flipped him on the bed, kissing down his chest. Itachi having none of it flipped them again until he was on top and started licking down the boy's chest. Sasuke's breath hitched, but he was determined not to lose to their little game. He flipped them again as he smirked down at Itachi.

"How am I supposed to go through with my plan if you keep trying to get on top of me?" Sasuke asked playfully. Itachi growled as he grabbed Sasuke's forearms and forcefully shoved him onto his back. Wide-eyed, Sasuke blinked up at Itachi as the other spread his thighs with his knees.

"Oh, and what plan would that be? I can't fuck you while I'm under you," Itachi said in a purr. Managing to dislodge him, Sasuke slipped to the side of his brother and pushed him down forcefully with his hands on his chest. Itachi's head fell against the pillows as he stared up with now narrowed eyes at his brother. Before Itachi could get up, Sasuke straddled him and gently ground against his hips.

"Actually, there is a way you can fuck me while I'm on top. If you were patient, I could show you," Sasuke said breathlessly as he continued to grind. Itachi growled as he grabbed Sasuke's hips and thrust upward. Sasuke made a breathless noise as he felt Itachi's erection jab him in the lower back.

"Such an inpatient husband I have," he said breathlessly. Itachi continued to grind into him as his hands smoothed down the boy's back.

"I've waited too long for what I wanted," was his breathless reply. Sasuke only smirked as he leaned against the headboard, holding on with both hands. He leaned over his brother as some of his hair came loose from behind his ears and framed his face. Itachi stared up in lust at the creature that had emerged from the normally quite composed boy. Sasuke's eyes were smoldering as he gently rocked his hips on his brother's abdomen.

"Then, shall I give it to you?" Was his heated reply. Before Itachi could ask Sasuke made his move. Craning his hips up and sitting on his thighs he reached back and grabbed Itachi's erection. Itachi made a noise of arousal in surprise Sasuke gently started stroking to match his breathing. Itachi's hips thrust upwards at the touch, and he breathed heavily from the bold advances.

"Sasuke!" He seemed to moan and at the same time growl. Sasuke's only reply was a breathless laugh. Leaning backwards Sasuke reached behind him and grasped Itachi's erection with both hands. The older's eyes went wide as Sasuke grasped his cock and guided it toward his entrance. Before he could stop the boy, Sasuke plunged downwards and took all the inside of him. The boy's back snapped taut as his mouth opened wide in what could only be described is a pain filled whine. Itachi reached up and grasped Sasuke's hips, stalling him.

"Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi scolded as he forced his brother still. Sasuke's only reply was to grimace before he looked down at Itachi, breathing heavily.

"As romantic as I'm sure you want to make this, let's face it Itachi... Given the opportunity this is the first thing you would've had me do the night you asked me to come to your room before you left. A ring on my finger doesn't change who I am. You want to see the real me? This is what you're married to Itachi, I may be your little brother, but I'm no blushing virgin," He explained to the other. Itachi sat up a bit as Sasuke leaned toward him. He reached up with one hand and cradled Sasuke's face with it.

"If this is your way of testing me, don't underestimate me Sasuke," He almost seemed to warn. Sasuke gave a gasp of surprise as Itachi thrust his hips upward at the same time pushing Sasuke down. Not uncommon to the pain, Sasuke bit his lip as he looked down at Itachi.

"Are you willing to accept all of me?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Itachi smirked as he fully sat up and continued to rotate his hips. Sasuke groaned and ground in reply as his brother fully grasped the sides of his face. Itachi fully shifted them until Sasuke was sitting in his lap, and the boy wrapped his legs around his waist. Kissing Sasuke he gently grasped the back of the boy's neck and ran fingers down the boy's spine.

"I love you. . . All of you," Was his honest reply. Sasuke stared at his brother's face as he reached up and smoothed back his husband's hair."I love you too," Sasuke whispered in the dark. He didn't miss the deep gasp that came from his brother. Instead, he sat there, waiting for the other's reaction. The one he got wasn't unwelcome, just unexpected. Itachi kissed him hard, and Sasuke yelped against his lips as he was suddenly pushed fully down onto his brother's cock. He moaned helplessly as his brother grasped his hips and sent him into an unmerciful rhythm.

"You love me...You love me...Sasuke..." Itachi seemed to both purr and moan. Sasuke cried out each time his ass slammed down on to the top of his brother's thighs. Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, he tightened his legs as he completely let go, wanting more than anything to just hit his peak with his brother inside.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke chanted as he strong brother forced him to ride. Itachi moved his hips powerfully as Sasuke's cried drove him on. The world outside didn't mean anything to him as he drove his cock again and over into the beautiful body of his brother. He could feel the head of his erection stabbing Sasuke's prostate, especially, by the way; the boy gasped and shouted nonsense at every thrust. Sweat gathered on his brow as he closed his eyes and let Sasuke's moan turn to music in his ears. For years, he dreamed of what it would be like to bed the boy, now he knew, and he was sure as hell was not giving it up anytime soon. The boy looked fantastic as he arched his back and let out a breathless whimper at every stab. Feeling himself fall forward, he followed Sasuke until the boy's back hit the cool sheets, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Opal black eyes shimmered in tears of both pain and pleasure as Itachi never stopped his thrusting. He was too far gone even as he felt Sasuke's thighs on either side of his shoulders. Turning his head briefly, he kissed the ankle that now rested just a few inches by his head and the action made Sasuke breath deeper.

"Nii-san..." He cooed. Itachi's let out a noise between a choke and a growl as he pushed harder into Sasuke.

"Fuck," He hissed into the air. Wasting no time, he leaned down and captured Sasuke in a rough kiss as the boy buried his hands into long silky hair that now ran freely down the older man's back. Keeping to the thrusts, Sasuke worked himself as his stomach muscles clenched in an attempt to keep orgasm at bay and the act in session as long as possible.

"Harder. . . Harder please!" The boy cried out. Itachi shook his head as he lifted himself up onto his arms to look down at the boy.

"Not yet. . . Not yet," He said. The boy lowered his hands and dug at the sheets as his older brother ground into him. Spying one of his brother's scars, he leaned up and ran his tongue along the seem of what looked to be a blade wound. He circled the puckered skin with his tongue as he felt Itachi bury his lips into his hair.

"Mine...All mine!" Itachi whispered hoarsely. Sasuke smiled against the scar as he kissed the area he had licked.

"Yeah...All yours...My husband," He whispered to the still thrusting male. Heat pooled in his loins as he felt Itachi speed his thrusts at the words. Itachi grunted each time his hips slapped forward, causing Sasuke to buck up in response and curse at the ceiling. It turned from an erotic dance to a fulfillment of pure need. Neither slowed nor cared if anyone heard as they rushed at each other with the every last bouts of strength they had left in their bones. As if some imaginary thread had snapped, Sasuke gasped and clung to Itachi's shoulder blades as he felt his brother grasp his erection and tug.

"Shit...I'm...I'm cumming!" He yelled into the air. Itachi licked up his neck as he ground viciously into his brother's opening.

"Then cum..." He breathed against the boy's ear. Sasuke obeyed as his eyes opened wide to the sky. He craned his hips upward as one thrust nailed him deep, causing him to see nothing but white into the darkness. He screamed Itachi's name as he came all over himself and his brother's chest and stomach. Itachi groaned as his cock was swallowed in a tight channel before he felt the heat coat his stomach. He clenched his teeth as he leaned upward, shedding his seed deep into his bride. His breathing was rapid as he looked down at his little brother. Both had a sheen of sweat coating their foreheads as they just stared at one another. Itachi carefully pulled out as he pulled Sasuke up and off the bed with him and into his arms. Sasuke panted against his shoulder for a moment before he buried his face into Itachi's skin.

"Sorry..." Sasuke suddenly said after he regained his breath. Itachi, confused by the word stared at the side of Sasuke's head.

"Why?" He asked the other. Sasuke shook his head and buried his face into Itachi's shoulder.

"For making our first time together a messed up rush," He said quietly. Itachi suddenly smiled and kissed the side of Sasuke's head.

"There are still things I need to understand about you. I know I haven't seen everything, but we have a whole future before I really need to get the straight facts. You should have been more patient. . . I could have hurt you," Itachi said in honesty. Sasuke's face heated up as he sat up and looked Itachi in the eye. He raised a hand and smoothed it across his brother's cheek. Itachi's deep crimson eyes could be seen even in all the darkness.

"I like the pain. . . " He said out of the blue. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now?" He only said. Sasuke tilted his head and then shook it.

"No. . . I don't. I just wanted to see your reaction is all..." Sasuke said instead. He had sunk further into Itachi's grasp as the other embraced him. They sat in silence for a while like that until their bodies cooled down. Sitting up a bit, Sasuke pulled back.

"I love you," He said. Itachi smiled and dragged them up further on the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he snuggled into Sasuke and tucked the boy under his chin.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured into the room as one of the occupants on the bed started to rise. The older of the two yawned, reaching out towards the source of heat he used during the night. Not opening his eyes, he frowned when his hand searched the area by his side and found nothing but cold sheets. Opening his eyes he blinked into the sunlight and scanned the room. He sat up with a creek in the bed and blinked in confusion. Sasuke was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the wall, wearing nothing but his loose shirt from yesterday. His back was hunched, and it looked like he had been sitting like that for a while. Itachi pulled back the covers of the bed and let his hair cascade down his back from where it pooled on the pillow.<p>

"Sasuke?" He asked, tiredness still pulling at him. Sasuke slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder at his brother. His eyes were red-rimmed and, there were tear streaks down his face. Itachi's eyes went wide as he stood up from the bed and not caring of his nakedness, sat next to Sasuke and touched his arm.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked in worry. The emotion behind it made his words sound more like a growl and Sasuke gave a small sad smile.

"Itachi... Can I tell you something?" Sasuke said in a hoarse voice. Looking down Itachi could see tear marks in the collar of his shirt, he had been crying for a while as Itachi slept peacefully at the other end of the bed.

"What is it? Tell me!" Itachi almost demanded. Sasuke reached up and using a sleeve wiped his face. He ran his fingers through his hair before he looked away from Itachi.

"Did mother ever tell you who my father was?" He asked of his brother. Itachi narrowed his eyes but he slowly shook his head in the negative.

"No... All I know is that it's a close family member," he said. Sasuke closed his eyes as he let his hand fall from his face.

"What if I told you... That not only are you my brother... But you're also my cousin?" Sasuke stated. Itachi let the words rolled around in his head before scooting closer to Sasuke.

"You mean?" The other began. Sasuke shook his head in a nod and looked Itachi, eyes seeming lost.

"Our uncle, the one that passed away four years ago? The one that always paid extra attention to me when he visited? He's my father," Sasuke told him. Itachi controlled his breathing as he tried to gauge Sasuke's reaction. He was also trying to figure out why Sasuke was telling him this. Was he trying to prove a point, he didn't understand.

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked him instead. Sasuke frowned as he looked away and stood from the bed. He approached the mirror on the opposite side of the room and looked into it. He traced his face with his fingers as he looked at Itachi in the reflection.

"But I'm perfect... I have no abnormalities... No mental restrictions... From a union between brother and sister... I'm normal. Why is that?" Sasuke seemed to be asking himself more than his brother. Itachi sat silently until he also stood and approached the boy. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and grabbing his chin, making the boy look at him and not the reflection.

"I don't care," Itachi simply told him. Sasuke shook his head as the formation of tears began to appear in his eyes again.

"But I do, don't you see how wrong this is? I love you; I do... But I will always have this hanging over my head," the boy whispered in sorrow. Ignoring the tears, Itachi leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. The boy swallowed his despair and felt the warmth of Itachi's kiss envelope him. He pulled back and Itachi gently wiped away the tear.

"No matter what we are, brothers, cousins... Abominations, I don't care. I have you; I will fight to keep you; I'll kill anybody who tries to separate us, and I'll always love you exactly like the moment I knew I wanted you to be mine," Itachi said. Sasuke reached up to touch the area of skin precisely below Itachi's eyes.

"You will always stay with me? Despite what I am?" Sasuke asked of him. Itachi smiled as he skillfully scooped Sasuke into his arms and led him toward the bed. He settled Sasuke against the pillows and gently crawled over him, starting to undo his shirt.

"It's lone flesh; it's solitary blood... What we have, what we will always have is spiritual. It won't make sense in the eyes of others, but we don't need anyone else but ourselves. I love you Sasuke; I don't care if we came from the same woman or even have the equivalent father. You're mine and I am yours for eternity," he smiled undoing Sasuke's last button. Sasuke's sadness wasn't gone, but it seemed at ease. He opened his arms as Itachi removed the shirt and let it slide to the floor. His brother's hands roamed his body as he gently squeezed Sasuke and kissed his chest. The sense of arousal came back to them, and gentleness overtook them and their emotions. Itachi dragged the sheets over both so nothing, but the feel of body heat connected them. Leaning down he touched his forehead to Sasuke's and smiled.

"Fit for a Prince," he whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes as he reached up and brought Itachi to his lips.

"And richer than a King," he whispered back. Moving their hips, they were blind to the world as the brothers embraced. The morning was filled the sounds of soft lovemaking; they had been long overdue since the whole thing started. The world revolved around them now; they wouldn't have it any other way.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, see you next time!<strong>


End file.
